Cold Hearted
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: A wealthy new student rolls up into Dakota High school, named Yukiko Yamamoto, she's a shy young girl with the brains of a genius. However her social life is one to question, along with the people she decides to have a crush on for example Hotstreak. In the meantime Static is busy fighting a new Bang Baby named Snow Child, who can manipulate water and Ice. summery sucks please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Rewatching the Static shock cartoon, I was surprised to see him in Young Justice! If only they hadn't canceled the show I bet he'd have been a fun character yaknow? Anyhow I hope you like my Oc character, her name Is Yukiko Yamamoto it's sort of a stereo typical last name for a Japanese girl but hey whatever. I like the name. now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Vergil and Richie walked down the halls of Dakota high, they discussed new ways to improve Static and Gear's crime fighting tactics. When they noticed a slight crowd gathering outside they stopped talking and went to investigate.

"Is the circus in town or something?" Virgil asked Richie shrugged as they approached the group of students gathering around the entrance. Upon a closer look they saw a black sleek and expensive looking car pull up to the curd outside. The driver of the car stepped out and opened the door as a small Asian girl with shoulder length black hair pulled into pigtails on either side of her head, and glasses stepped out. The girl couldn't be much older than fifteen years old with a typical white Japanese schoolgirl's uniform on. Upon seeing the girl climb out of the car the crowd began to disperse—much to the girl's relief—she let out a sigh.

"Who's the kid?" Richie asked.

"That's Yukiko Yamamoto." Frieda said, walking up behind the duo, "She's the heiress to the Yamamoto fortune. She just transferred her last night. She's supposed to be a young genius."

"You seem to know a lot about her." Richie said, Frieda smirked.

"Well duh, her mother and father donated a whole bunch of money to the school." She said, "As part of the school news paper I'm hoping to get an exclusive with her."

"Looks like you might get your chance." Virgil said as the girl now known to be Yukiko, walked past them. Frieda smiled.

"Miss Yamamoto!" She called trying to get the girl's attention, Yukiko kept walking, "Excuse me, could I get just a moment of your time."

"Very sorry," Yukiko said without stopping, "I am late for class, and cannot talk."

Without hearing another word from Frieda Yukiko walked away, Frieda scowled as Virgil and Richie came up behind her.

"Someone's in a hurry." Richie said. Frieda crossed her arms and huffed.

"More like stuck up." She growled, the boys shrugged and followed Frieda to class. First period, science. The two walked in and saw Yukiko Yamamoto sitting at the front of the class room. She seemed busy as she diligently wrote in her notebook, completely unfazed by the outside world.

"Man she's one focused girl. The teacher's not even in the class yet." Richie whispered as the duo past her on their way to their own seats. When they sat down the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, settle down." Their teacher said. "Today we'll be pairing up into groups. Miss Yamamoto since you do not have a lab partner, I'll assign you one."

"Eh?" Yukiko mumbled, looking up from her note book. The teacher nodded, and looked through his list of students when the door to his class slammed open. Revealing Francis Stone, or Hotstreak as he was better known as. The teacher scowled.

"Mr. Stone, how lovely for you to join us today." He said, as Hotstreak rolled his eyes and walked to his seat. "And just in time to be our new student's lab partner."

"What?" Hotstreak growled. From her seat Yukiko bit her lip nervously and kept quiet. Hotstreak glared, but oddly enough did as he was told and sat down next to Yukiko.

"Man this cannot end well." Richie whispered as the class started working. Hotstreak picked up a vial and went to pour the substance into a beaker that was sitting atop a Bunsen burner when Yukiko snatched it from him. He glared.

"S-sorry th-this stuff i-is Thermochromatic." She mumbled. Hotstreak gave her a look saying he wasn getting it. "I-it's sensitive to heat….I-if you pour it into that…it could…explode…"

"Sounds like a real party…" He said, going to snatch it back only for Yukiko to fall out of her seat dodging. She let out a yelp as she fell to the floor, and keeping the vial from shattering and the substance inside. Hotstreak stood.

"Ha! Smooth move loser." He said with a laugh. Yukiko groaned, and crawled back into her seat.

"P-please don't touch anymore…" She mumbled as she placed the test tube back in the bracket, Hotstreak glared, "I-I'll do all the work, just…please, don't touch anything…"

"Whatever." Hotstreak growled then stood, earning a glare from their teacher, who fixed his glasses.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, Hotstreak just huffed and lit a spark in the palm of his hand, creating a fireball. The class stared in fear in case he decided to fry the whole room. Hotstreak then smirked and threw the flaming ball at the chalk board behind the teacher, and walked out. After class Virgil and Richie went to check on the new girl. After an encounter with Hotstreak someone new would be pretty freaked.

"Yo, Yukiko right?" Virgil asked walking up to Yukiko as they exited the classroom. She stopped and looked back at the two, pushing her glasses into place on her face.

"Uhm, y-yes? That is me…" she mumbled.

"I'm Virgil, this is my man Richie. We're in your first period." Virgil said, Yukiko simply stared at them. "Right, anyway, tough getting Francis as a lab partner."

"You mean the flamed boy?" Yukiko mumbled, "How is he able to do that with fire?"

"He's a bang baby." Richie said. Yukiko gave them a confused look.

"A-a what?" she asked, Richie and Virgil looked to each other then to Yukiko and made a face.

"Man for a genius you don't seem to know much about current events." Virgil said. Yukiko bit her lip as she fixed her glasses.

"I-I have been overseas for the past year and a half. I-I have yet to study up on the current events of this town. Sorry." She mumbled.

"Relax, it's ok. Not your fault right?" Richie asked, Yukiko didn't answer, "anyway a few weeks ago there was this big bang at the docks. Infected a lot of people, Francis included. Got pyrokinetic powers, and goes by Hotstreak now."

"A-are all the students at Dakota high…like…l-like that?" Yukiko asked.

"Nah, not all. Some of us are pretty normal." Virgil said, "Say since you're new and all, how bout we show ya around town later?"

"O-oh, I do not think that would be a good idea." Yukiko mumbled, "M-my father does not want me staying after school unless it is for academics."

"That's tough." Richie muttered. Yukiko shrugged and looked at her watch.

"S-speaking of which I am late for next period." She mumbled, then turned and ran off down the hall.

"Bit skittish don't ya think?" Richie asked as they watched Yukiko run to class. Virgil shrugged.

"After seeing Hotstreak in action? Who wouldn't be?" He asked. Richie nodded. "Good point."

~0~

Later that day Static was on patrol of the city. Everything seemed peaceful—well as peaceful as it could be in the city—when suddenly something smacked Static from behind. He fell to the ground and groaned, he looked up to see that, that something was really a large chunk of ice. Static then heard screaming coming from a nearby building. He hopped on his disk and flew off to investigate, what he saw was a small girl with tanned skin, and white hair. She was freezing water from a broken water main, and freezing everything in sight.

"You people look a little heated, let's cool you down." She said, then resumed freezing the ground below her when suddenly a shock of electricity zapped her off her feet. She groaned a looked up to see Static.

"You're new." He said hovering above her. The girl glared, as she wove her hand toward a nearby fire hydrant. It exploded and formed into a frozen ball.

"So I have been told!" She shouted throwing the ice ball at Static sending him flying backwards, "And just who are you supposed to be?"

"The name's Static." He said electrifying a streetlamp and wrapping it around her, "I put a shock to your system, and what do the bang babies call you?"

"Snow child," The girl said as the lamp froze and shattered around her, she then sent the shard after Static, "You know on account of all the Ice and Snow!"

Static managed to dodge all the shards only to get smacked by more ice, this one in the shape of a hand. It swatted him out of the air and onto the ground.

"Isn't this cool?" She asked as more as snow formed around her, "I can freeze the H2O molecules in the air, and create all the ice and snow I want."

Snow Child then formed another hand shaped ball of snow this one pinning Static to the ground. Static struggled to get out from under the frozen heap, but to no avail. Snow child Smirked as she walked up to him.

"So, tell me, Static, do you like Science experiments?" she asked standing a few feet from him, "I do. So let's see what happens when water hits an electro-charged boy like you!"

Static froze, as suddenly the snow melted into water. Upon contact the water managed to short out Static's powers. He laid in a crumpled heap, as Snow Child laughed.

"How's that for a static shock? Did that hurt the poor little electro-boy?" She asked, then suddenly heard police sirens heading toward her. "Well that's my que, sayonara Static loser!"

Snow Child then ran off a small blizzard forming behind her as she disappeared. Static groaned as he stood, he then pulled out his shock-box. "Richie, you are not gonna believe what just happened to me."

** So how do you like my two new OCs? Yukiko, and Snow Child? I decided to add in Snow child for kicks. Can't have a Static Shock fiction without a new Bang Baby am I right? Anyhow I hope you liked it, if so; Review, if not; no flames please. STATIC SHOCK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok so I've been watching more and more of the old show, and I realized, Hotstreak is Jack Spicer! From Xiaolin Showdown. He's so much cooler in this series than in the other one. Haha that being said I like Jack Spicer too. XD gotta love the evil boy geniuses! Anyway , I won't waste your time up here ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So she froze the water in the air to use against you?" Richie asked the next day at school, Virgil nodded.

"Yeah, she was in way more control than most of the bang babies Static's fought for a while. I mean beside Ebon." He said, "But she seems totally new at this at the same time."

The two walked down the halls to their lockers to retrieve their textbooks when suddenly someone crashed into Virgil, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Virgil looked up to see Yukiko the new girl from yesterday. Her bag was open and papers were strewn everywhere.

"Owowow…." She mumbled holding her head she looked to see who she had bumped into her face turned red as she rushed to pick up her homework, "G-gomene—I-I mean sorry. I…I guess I-I was in a bigger rush than I thought."

"It's cool," Virgil said, as he and Richie helped her pick up her papers.

"So where you off to in such a hurry? First period doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Richie pointed out. Yukiko smile sheepishly.

"I-I enrolled into a school program. Tutoring." She mumbled, putting her fallen notes into her bag and standing.

"But you're crazy smart aren't you? Why would you need tutoring?" Virgil asked, Yukiko blushed pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"O-oh no. I'm not getting tutored. I am the tutor." She explained, "S-sort of an extra credit thing."

"Wow. Talk about an over achiever." Richie said, Yukiko scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I-it's not really my idea. My father signed me up for it." She mumbled, then moved to walk around them, "Sorry for bumping into you."

She then ran down the hall to wherever this tutor thing was. The two looked to each other.

"Man does that girl ever take a break?" Virgil asked. Richie shrugged.

"Oh well, at least in there the most she'll have to worry about is no one showing up." He said, as they walked down the halls to the gym to hang out before first period. As they did, they walked past the science lab, where they heard their teacher arguing with a student.

"I don't care, how hot you think you are. Francis Stone, but as a teacher it is my job to make sure my students get a decent grade." The Teacher shouted. The Duo paused and listened in just in case something happened and Static was needed. "So as part of my job, I am sending you to detention, there's a new program. Maybe it'll knock some sense into, and help your grade."

"You're sending me to tutoring? This has got to be a joke, you remember what happened last time you pissed me off…" Hotstreak growled, his hand igniting with fire. The Teacher didn't budge, causing Hotstreak to falter a bit. He shook his hands free of the flames and huffed, "Tch, whatever."

He then walked out purposely bumping into Virgil and Richie as he did, "Outta the way losers!"

Virgil looked to Richie with a worried look, "You were saying?"

"Aw man that can't be good." Richie said, then grabbed Virgil by the arm, "Come on. Hey yo Teach, that tutoring thing you were talkin about. Could Virgil n I partake?"

"Richie? Virgil? You're grades are just fine, what would you need tutoring for?" Their teacher asked. The shrugged.

"One could always use extra study time?" Virgil tried.

"Alright, after school you'll meet here for tutoring." Their teacher said. The duo nodded and then walked out of class.

"Tell me you have a plan that doesn't end in getting us fried, or Static's ID revealed." Virgil said. Richie shrugged.

"It's more of a work-in progress. Sorry Virg, I panicked. That girl is way too shy to deal with Hotstreak on her own." He said. Virgil scowled.

"Yeah, and we're not much better. Except we don't have the brains of a genius to back us." He said.

"No but we do have Static. You can totally beat him, just gotta keep it on the DL. Hotstreaks not too bright remember?" Richie said, "Trust me on this one."

~0~

After school Virgil and Richie sat in the Science lab for tutoring. Yukiko and a few upper classmen were busy tutoring students, when Yukiko walked up to them with a confused look.

"Virgil? Richie? What are you two doing in here? I would have figured that your grades were acceptable." She said tilting her head to the side. The duo shrugged.

"Just figured a little help couldn't hurt." Richie said with a smirk. Yukiko giggled a bit.

"I-I suppose I can understand that." She said sweetly, then heard the slam of the door behind them. They looked to see Hotstreak walk in.

"Hey Geekwads! What's it gonna take for me to not be here?" he growled, Virgil and Richie looked to Yukiko and saw her grip the hem of her skirt nervously.

"W-well, that depends…on…on how your grades improve after this…" She mumbled. Hotstreak huffed and sat down propping his feet up on the chair in front of him. Earining an annoyed 'hey' from the kid occupying the chair. Yukiko let out a slight sigh, then heard a 'psst' sound from the Richie.

"Hey Yukiko, don't let him psych you out. He's just a bully. Nothing to worry about." He said, Yukiko bit her lip as she fixed her glasses and nodded.

"I will let the others help you two." She mumbled, "I-I'm going to go help..Mr. Stone."

As she walked away Virgil and Richie both grabbed her shirt sleeve.

"Are you crazy? I know Richie said not to be worried but if you go over to him you're gonna get fried." Virgil said. Richie nodded.

"My mother always said that, talking things over always works. I-I'm sure if I help him in class he will be much calmer." Yukiko said smiling sweetly at the duo, the then freed herself from the duo's grip and walked over to Hotstreak's seat.

"Aw man, why do I feel like we just sent her into the frying pan on this one?" Virgil asked.

"Because we did?" Richie asked.

"Don't sweat it you two," Daisy said as she walked up to them.

"Daisy?" Virgil asked, she nodded, "Lemme guess, you're tutoring too."

"Yup, and I talked to Yukiko earlier today. Turns out she's the one who gave our teacher the idea to send Francis here." She said, "If you ask me, smart-girl over there has a crush."

"A what?!" Richie exclaimed.

"On Francis Stone? Hotstreak? Are we sure this girls all that smart?" Virgil asked Daisy shrugged as the now trio looked to Yukiko as she stood over Hotstreak.

"Don't ask me. But a lot of girls tend to go for the bad boy types." She said, "I just hope she can see the fire before she gets burned."

Meanwhile Yukiko walked over to Hotstreak a file of papers in her hand she stood over him nervously.

"What do you want four eyes?" Hotstreak growled looking up at the nervous girl. Yukiko fidgeted silently for a moment before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"A-ano…er well. I-I noticed that you're not doing very well i-in…in science class.." she mumbled. Hotstreak stood and glared down at her.

"Yeah what of it? You think I care if I slip a few grades?" He shouted, Yukiko took a step back in case Francis decided to burn the place.

"W-well…" she mumbled.

"Aw man, I can't watch this." Virgil said, as they watched from a safe distance from the two. Suddenly Hotstreak sat back down, much calmer now. The group stared.

"Oh sure," He said with a slight grin, "Whatever you say teach…"

"Woaw, maybe she won't get burned. She somehow managed to cool Hotstreak off." Richie said, "Though I'm kind of curious to know how she managed to do that."

"You me both." Virgil mumbled as he stared at Yukiko as she spoke with Hotstreak.

~0~

After school, and after tutoring class, Virgil and Richie stopped Yukiko just outside the school. "Hey Yukiko."

"Eh?" Yukiko mumbled as she looked back at the boy, "Oh Virgil. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah sort of, I was kind of wondering. Why'd Hotstreak calm down so easily?" He asked. Yukiko smiled and shrugged.

"A-as I said before, talking things over always helps. F-francis is no different." She said, "O-once I offered to tutor him privately he calmed down."

"Woaw, what?" Richie asked, "This doesn't sound good. You don't know Francis like we do. This guy could seriously hurt you!"

"Not that we're trying to scare you. But after all he did call himself Hotstreak for a reason." Virgil said, "You saw what he could do."

"O-oh but he seems to be really nice underneath." Yukiko said. From the street Yukiko's driver called for her to hurry up. "I-I appreciate your worry. But believe me. I-I'm completely safe."

"Miss Yamamoto, do hurry. You're already running late!" Her driver called. Yukiko then waved goodbye to the two boys and ran off. Once gone Richie turned to Virgil.

"I don't like the sound of this man. Hotstreak could seriously hurt her, or worse." He said. Virgil nodded.

"Not that I disagree with your thinking on this, but you seem to be really into this girl Rich." He said. Richie narrowed his eyes.

"It's not like that. I'm just worried bout her is all. She's like a little bunny, shy and all…" He said, Virgil gave him a look. "Virg, if we let this happen she could get killed. It's nothing like that at all."

"I know. I'm just askin, no need to get all defensive." Virgil said, "But admit it, you do think she's kinda cute."

"Virgil!"

~0~

Meanwhile down the road in the car Yukiko had rode off in, Yukiko looked out the window at the stores.

"Miss Yamamoto, I understand that you're enjoying your highschool days…" the driver said, "But you must know that your parents don't like it when you're late."

"I wouldn't be late if mother and father hadn't forced me into that tutoring program." Yukiko mumbled under her breath as she removed her glasses. She glared at her driver with her bright ice blue eyes. "however, I suppose it can't be all bad. I have made a few friends."

"Miss Yamamoto. You know you're parents won't—"

"As if my parents care about my social life." Yukiko hissed, "So be quiet and keep driving. I don't need your lip."

~0~

'Hey Static, any sign of that Snow girl yet?' Gear asked via shockbox. Static shook his head as he flew over Dakota city.

"No. Man, you think with white hair and a bad attitude she'd be hard to miss." He said, flying over head. Meanwhile on the other side of town Gear was on the lookout as well. He shrugged.

"Maybe we got lucky, and she's skipped town." He said.

'Doubt it, after the beat down I got from her, there's no way she's gone for good. More than likely she's lying low.' Static said.

"Maybe," Gear said, then looked down toward the streets to see a familiar sight clad in a white schoolgirl's uniform. "Hold up, I found someone."

'Who?'

"Yukiko, she's walking down the street. Maybe to Francis' house." Gear said, "I'm gonna follow her, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

'And you're sure you don't have a thing for her.' Static teased. Gear rolled his eyes.

"Virg, I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response, Gear out." He said then put away the shock box and went to land. When he did he changed into his street clothes and followed Yukiko until he managed to catch up with her at a stop light.

"Hey Yukiko!" He called, surprising the girl. She spun around and let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok," She said, placing her hand over her heart as if to stop it from beating so fast, "I-I tend to frighten easily. I am, after all still new to this city."

"Your old man let you come out here by yourself?" Richie asked. Yukiko nodded.

"Oh yes, once I told him that I was going to visit another classmate for tutoring, he let me go." She said, though something told Richie that wasn't the case. He looked at Yukiko for a long time before coming to his own conclusion. He smirked.

"You snuck out didn't you?" he asked. Yukiko went wide eyed. Then smiled nervously.

"O-ok, you caught me. What gave me away…?" She asked, fixing her glasses.

"You always have that driver to drive you around the city. He isn't here with you today." Richie said, "So where are you going really?"

"To Francis Stone's house." She said, "I can't let him come to mine so I offered to tutor him at his house."

"Yukiko, I know you're just trying to do the right thing," Richie said, "But this guy could seriously hurt you."

"I know that." Yukiko said, "I have seen his powers before."

"Yeah but you haven't seen him when he's really angry. The fact that he's letting you come to his house for 'private tutoring' means something's up. He probably knows your family is loaded. He could be luring you into a trap. He might try to kidnap you and hold you for ransom." Richie said, Yukiko scowled, and turned away from Richie as she crossed the street.

"If that is Francis Stone's plan, th-then I assure you…it will not work." She said, Richie gave her a confused look as he followed her.

"What do you mean it won't work?" he asked, "You telling me that you have some sort of ninja powers or something?"

Yukiko paused, and looked back at Richie with a scowl, "Is that supposed to be American humor? I don't seem to get it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Richie said, "But unless you have some sort of meta-human power or back up. This could end badly for you."

"I believe that you might be right," Yukiko mumbled gripping the handle of her bag tightly, "Perhaps…I shouldn't…go alone?"

"My thoughts exactly." Richie said. Yukiko bit her lip.

"Would you…would you come with me then?" she asked, Richie went wide eyed. That was unexpected, what was even more unexpected was what he said next.

"Sure." He said, then followed Yukiko to Hotstreak's place.

**Richie might be in more trouble that Yukiko in this one. Oh another thing I realized, Richie is Bart Allen aka Impulse from young Justice! That's totally crash! Especially since I became a recent fangirl of Impulse. I miss that show so much. anywat See ya and please, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I've gotten a review! Thank you! After watching the show for the past two days I've been in the mood to type yaknow? Anyway let's get to it yes? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

After managing to slip away from Yukiko for a moment to talk to Static, Richie explained what was going on. There was a slight chewing out about him taking a huge risk like that, but eventually Static calmed down and told Richie to be careful. A major 'Duh' moment to say the least. After that Richie and Yukiko made it to Francis' apartment complex. Yukiko stared.

"O-oh my. Francis f-failed to mention the place was condemned." She mumbled holding tight to her bag.

"Yeah, guys like Hotstreak, aren't really the type to hire a decorator." Richie joked, Yukiko looked to him with a slightly worried look.

"P-perhaps it was a good idea bringing you along." She said. Richie gulped. He wasn't sure about that anymore. The two went inside until they found the floor Yukiko had written on a piece of paper. There was a slight hesitation between the two of them, but eventually, Richie managed to summon the courage to knock. There was a long pause before the door opened and revealed Hotstreak. He scowled at the duo.

"What's with the extra. I thought you said this was going to be a private session." He said, glaring at Richie, who swallowed hard. Yukiko smiled nervously.

"A-and…and it is…" she said, "R-richie is only here…to…to…"

"I'm just here as an assistant." Richie said quickly, catching both him and Yukiko by surprise. Hotstreak looked to Yukiko who nodded silently.

"A-also, I…I couldn't find your place on my own. Richie w-was kind enough t-to show me…around." She mumbled. Hotstreak rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He growled, then stepped out of the way so the two could walk in. when they did Hotstreak slammed the door shut. Richie looked to Yukiko who gripped the handle of her bag tightly.

"Ever get the feeling you just walked into a trap?" he whispered, Yukiko looked up at him and shook her head.

"N-no…" she mumbled.

"Don't worry." He said, then turned to Hotstreak, "Yo, Hotstreak, I'd fire your decorator if I were you."

"Shut up geek." Hotstreak growled, "Just be lucky she's here or I'd fry your ass. Now pick a seat and keep quiet."

Richie looked to Yukiko who shrugged nervously to him. He scowled but did what he was told and found a place to sit, that was far enough away from the two. Yukiko gave Hotstreak a nervous look.

"N-now…where'd we leave off at? C-chemicals right?" She mumbled, Hotstreak nodded.

"Uh yeah, the ones sensitive to heat." He said, sitting down next to Yukiko as she pulled out a set of papers. Richie scowled. This whole thing seemed completely off. For one, since when did Francis Stone car about school? Let alone chemicals. He stood, earning a glare from Hotstreak.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he hissed. Richie glared.

"This place stinks, I'm gonna go get some air." He snapped Hotstreak huffed, but let the kid walk out as he wanted. Once out of ear and eyeshot, he grabbed his shockbox.

"V, it's me Richie, I'm at an abandoned building on the other side of town," He whispered, "Something stinks around here, and I'm not just talkin about the building. Hotstreaks up to something. Something bit that involves heat sensitive chemicals. I think he's going to use Yukiko to plan something bad."

'That does sound suspicious. Ok just keep the two in your sight, and radio me if anything happens.' Static said, 'In the meantime I'll just hang tight and keep patrolling for our snow-girl.'

With that Richie put away his box and went to go back inside only to have the door swing open as Hotstreak exited.

"Move it Geekwad." He hissed. Richie scowled and looked to Yukiko, whom Hotstreak had his arm around.

"What's up Yukiko. Session over already?" He asked, Yukiko nodded silently as her eyes shifted to Hotstreak. "Cool, then lemme walk ya home."

"Can it Foley," Hotstreak growled shoving Richie out of the way, "Walk yourself home. I'm takin her home."

Without hearing another word Richie watched as Yukiko and Hotstreak walked down the hall. Yukiko looked back at him and shrugged back at him. Richie scowled, but let the hothead walk her home. At least he'd be able to keep an eye on the two as Gear, instead of Richie.

~0~

"So, Yukiko. You're pretty smart when it comes to this science…" Hotstreak said matter-o-factly. Yukiko blushed and shrugged nervously.

"M-my family believes that academic achievement…l-leads to a better future." She mumbled. "S-so, Francis…"

"Francis is my old name. Call me Hotstreak." He said with a slight grin. Yukiko swallowed hard, and gave a sheepish smile.

"I-is that…because of…of your meta-gene ability? O-or your hair?" she mumbled. Hotstreak gave a sly grin as he ignited his hand with fire and put it to eye level with Yukiko. The light of the flame reflecting off her glasses as she stared at it.

"What do you think baby?" he asked coolly. Yukiko nodded.

"I-I see your p-point." She mumbled, Hotstreak nodded as he shook his hand free of the flame, extinguishing it from his hand. He then wrapped his arm around Yukiko, who's face turned as red as the shirt he was wearing.

"So, Yukiko, why don't we ditch goin to your house, and have a little fun?" he asked, Yukiko gulped.

"F-fun…?" She asked, "W-what kind o-of fun?"

"Wanna find out?" Hotstreak asked giving Yukiko an evil grin. Yukiko paused for a moment, as if contemplating on taking him up on his offer. She looked down the street they were currently walking. They weren't really far off from her house.

"Y-yaknow it's kind of late…" She mumbled, "A-and my parents are supposed to be home today—I'd very much like to bid them welcome—y-you see, their hardly ever home and—"

"Trying to make up excuses?" Hotstreak asked a hint of annoyance edging his voice. Yukiko shook her head feverishly.

"N-n-no! I…I really do want to see them. Th-they're always busy a-and all…and…and…"She mumbled, her eyes watering from stress and fear. "M-m-maybe…another time perhaps? Wh-when I'm not tutoring…o-or something."

"Tch, whatever. You can find your way home from here right?" Hotstreak asked, releasing Yukiko and giving her a slight push. However given her small stature and weak muscles, ended up forcing her into the wall of another building. Yukiko felt a few tears slip over her cheeks, as she went to stand.

"W-wait…F-franc—I-I mean Hotstreak…" Yukiko said, grabbing Hotstreak by his arm. He looked back at her with a mean look in his eye that made Yukiko back off a bit. "M-maybe…maybe I could come over again?"

"Yeah, like when?" Hotstreak asked in a growling tone. Yukiko began fiddling with one of her pigtails nervously.

"I…I don't know…w-whatever is convenient…f-for—for you…?" She mumbled. Hotstreak smirked, as though he had the small girl right where he wanted her.

"Oh, well in that case, how bout tomorrow? During school." He said, Yukiko stared up at him wide eyed.

"D-d-during school? I-I can't do that, m-my parents would kill me i-if I missed a day of school." She said in a slight panic. Hotstreak snorted.

"Believe me, schools for losers like Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley." He said. Yukiko bit her lip. she actually rather liked those two. They seemed nice, like Richie was when he offered to walk with her to Hotstreak's house. "You want to have some real fun, ditch with me. I'll show you how to have fun in this city."

"I-I don't know…" Yukiko mumbled. Hotstreak huffed and began walking away.

"Well whatever, if you change your mind meet me back here before school." He said, then without hearing anything from Yukiko, he walked off, leaving the small—and easily frightened—girl on her own. She sighed.

"Th-that could have gone better…" She mumbled staring after him. She then turned and picked up her bag, and walked home, "Smooth Yukiko, y-you really know you're way around boys. Oh…"

Meanwhile above the, Gear watched the entire thing play out. When he saw Hotstreak walk off like he did, he scowled.

"Talk about a colossal jerk." He said. Then decided it would probably be a good idea to make sure she got home ok.

~0~

Meanwhile on the other side of town Static was having no luck finding this new bang baby, Snow child. He was about to give up hope when out of nowhere a block of ice knocked him out of the sky. Static skidded across the roof top of a building until he was met with a pair of girl's shoes. He looked up as the shoes gave way to legs which gave way to the torso of a girl, which soon led to a familiar tanned and white haired face.

"Hey electro-boy, ready for round two?" Snow Child asked moving to kick Static in the face. He rolled just barely missing her foot. He then stood and glared at the girl.

"Yaknow you're a hard girl to find around here. Maybe I should get you guys tagged?" He said as his hands lit up with static electricity. Snow child placed her hand on her lip and looked at the nails of her other hand.

"You're cute enough, maybe I'll give you my number," She said as snow formed around her, it began to gather until it made the shape of a katana. Snow Child smirked and then ran after Static, she slashed her ice-made sword until she managed to cut something. Though it was only a piece of his jacket. Static glared as her from the sky.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how much it takes to make this?" he growled. Snow Child narrowed her ice blue eyes at him holding her sword in one hand.

"Here's something; ask me if I care." She said, then let out a yell as she went after him again, this time freezing a pathway up to him. She then jumped, she landed on the other side of him, and slashed her sword to the side. She then looked back at him.

"All that and you missed?" Static asked, Snow Child look back at him, and smirked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She asked back, suddenly Static's shirt split in half exposing his flesh. He let out a yelp and covered up his chest.

"What the hell?" he shouted, Snow Child turned her full attention to him and let her ice-sword rest on her shoulders.

"Toying with you is a real blast. These next few days are going to be fun." She said simply, then pointed the tip of her ice blade at him, "Let's see if you can own up."

Then suddenly a large blizzard appeared out of nowhere, it blew Static backward. Then by the time he had a chance to regain himself, Snow Child was gone. Static curse under his breath. That was the second time she had gotten away. What's worse, now she was toying with him!? She had a perfect chance to actually take him out. Instead she decided to screw with him. And now he had to find a new static shirt and fix his jacket.

~0~

Yukiko sighed as she entered her house, the lights were all off. Which meant her parents weren't home. She rolled her eyes. Of course they weren't home, they were never home. She tip-toed up the stairs hopping to get past the other residents that lived there and go straight to her room. A sudden flip of the lights, told her that wasn't going to happen.

"Miss Yamamoto, where on earth have you been?" Miss Komatsu—Yukiko's nanny/schedule keeper shouted. Yukiko narrowed her eyes.

"Does it really matter?" she asked, no longer caring about silence as she removed her glasses and stomped up the stairs. Miss Komatsu scowled, and followed.

"It most certainly does, Miss Yukiko, you seem to fail to realize that you belong to a prestigious family!" She scolded as she followed Yukiko to her room. Yukiko rolled her eyes, "You've miss dinner, which means you will have to go to bed hungry, and on top of that, you still haven't looked over any notes I had put together for your meeting with Mr. Edwin Alva next week. Remember you're meeting them on behalf of your father."

"Why doesn't he do that himself?" Yukiko mumbled reaching the door of her bed room.

"You know very well that Mr. Yamamoto is a very busy man." Miss Komatsu hissed, "Now off to bed with you, I'll have Takara help you prepare for bed."

Yukiko rolled her eyes and said nothing as Komatsu walked off. She then went into her room, tossing her bag against the wall and plopping down on her bed in a huff. She sat up when she heard another set of footsteps enter her room. She looked over to see a woman in her mid 40's wearing a typical maid uniform, with the skirt coming just before her ankles. Her hair was long and slightly grey but with a few streaks of her former light brown hair. She smiled warming at Yukiko.

"You snuck out again Yukiko, you really had us all worried." She said softly as she dug into Yukiko's drawers and pulled out a pair of PJ's.

"I don't doubt that you were worried for me Miss Takara, but Komatsu is only worried about her job. As is everyone else." Yukiko said lying back down. Miss Takara sighed. "Besides that my mother and father wouldn't notice if I snuck out, they're never home, nor do they care unless their precious name is threatened."

"Yukiko, you know that's not true." Takara said as Yukiko stood and began to dress in her PJs. She didn't like any of the people who worked for her parents, however, Miss Takara, seemed to actually be genuine in her actions as caretaker. She was always kind toward Yukiko, and was always there when her parents were not. So she was the only person, in her world that she actually liked.

"So, where did you go?" Takara asked as she picked up Yukiko's school clothes. Yukiko shrugged.

"To meet a classmate, for tutoring." She mumbled. "Among other things."

"Ah to be young again." Takara said as she exited Yukiko's room turning out the lights as she did. Yukiko sighed and lied down to go to bed.

~0~

Static and Gear raced across streets, trying to catch Hotstreak. He was using his fiery temper to terrorize people in the park until the duo managed to chase him out. Now they were chasing after him. Hotstreak ran, setting things a blaze and creating obstacles for the two in the hopes that he could get away from them. He was just about to round the corner when Gear blocked his path.

"Alright Hotstreak, let's make this a little easy on ourselves huh?" Gear said as Static blocked the path behind Hotstreak. They closed in on him when suddenly Snow Child dropped from the building over head.

"Who the hell are you?" Hotstreak asked, not at all happy with this new comer. Snow Child huffed, flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"I am Snow Child, hear me roar." She said as the temperature in the immediate area began to drop.

"So you're this snow girl that's been beating my man Static huh?" Gear asked, Snow child nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll do the same to you here in second." She said, forming an iceball in her hand, "But I've got more pressing matters to attend to. So I'll be taking Hotstreak here with me."

Hotstreak went to protest this when the same blizzard from the night before blew his words away. Then when the snow melted away, the two were gone.

"Oh come on!" Static shouted, in frustration. Gear stooped down to get a look at the area the two were previously standing. he looked up to Static with a slight smirk.

"Might not be all that bad V." He said. Static cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? and how's that?" He asked. Gear held up a white tuft of Snow Child's hair to his electric friend.

"Our little Ice Queen, left us a clue."

**Ok the ending parts of this really sucked. I'm sorry, so many bad fire puns. They're just so easy yaknow? Haha anyway, I hope you enjoyed the good parts of my chapter. See ya in the next one. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Just watched the Frozen Out episode. It's sad to think that so many people are left on the streets, even kids. Makes me want to join a church group—anyhow, it also made me realize that there was another character with snowy powers. Snow's cold, and so is Snow Child. Sounds sort of like a hippie name doesn't it? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

When the snow finally melted away from the two Bang-babies, Hotstreak found himself in an abandoned warehouse. The girl Snow child, who had abducted/saved him from both Static and Gear, stood before him. Her ice blue eyes piercing through her snowy white bangs that covered them as she stared at him. Hotstreak glared as his palms ignited with a flame.

"Listen lady, I don't appreciate you cutting in on my action." He growled, Snow Child snorted and wove her hand in the air, dismissing his anger.

"Chill out hot shot," She said, "And from what I saw the only action going on back there was you running like a little girl from Static, and whoever that other guy was."

"You makin fun of me?" Hotstreak growled.

"If I was what would you do?" Snow Child asked, crossing her arms, "I'd freeze you before you had a chance to even think about burning me."

Hotstreak narrowed his eyes but extinguished the flames from his hands. Snow Child smirked.

"Good, now shut up and listen." She said placing her hands on her hips as she walked up to him, "I've got a proposition for ya."

"Oh really?" Hotstreak asked, she nodded, "And what might that be?"

"Let's team up, there's a certain family I've been wanting to get back at for some time," She said, "They own several companies, and merged a lot with others. I want to make them suffer, However with my powers, I can't do any more than freeze a few workings and bring on a good out of season snow storms. But with you, you're powers could really do some damage."

"What's in it for me?" Hotstreak asked, Snow child smiled.

"I've been watching you, you've been wanting to take out Static for a long time." She said, "Well I've got a fool proof plan to get rid of him for good."

Hotstreak cocked an eyebrow in interest—something Snow Child caught, and smirked at. She then turned her back to him.

"However, I won't disclose that until I'm sure that the Yamamoto family name is dragged through the mud." She said.

"Not that I particularly care, but what'd they ever do to you?" He asked, from what he gathered from Yukiko—the new girl at his school, and daughter of that same family—they didn't seem like the type to have done anything wrong. Then again, everyone had their secrets, even Yukiko who had snuck out of her house the night before to go to his place. Snow child turned and glared at him intensely, as she balled her hands into tightly clenched fists. The air around them began to freeze.

"That family has ruined my life for the past sixteen years!" She hiss through gritted teeth, Hotstreak looked around as the room began to become covered in a thin layer of ice. "The parents are nothing more than stuck up rich people who think they can do whatever they want! And the brat, is a pathetic little weakling who frightens easily! She can't even walk down a street without freaking out. It makes my blood boil!"

"Being a woman who freezes things, isn't that bad?" Hotstreak joked. Snow child glared but then let out a cold sigh as she calmed herself down.

"Don't make jokes on my time, so are you in or out?" She asked, holding a hand out for Hotstreak, who thought for a minute, then smirked.

"Alright ice queen, you got yourself a deal." He said grabbing Snow Child's hand and shaking. The combining of the two opposites resulting in steam to emit from them.

~0~

Yukiko sighed as she gathered a set of books from her locker. That morning she had had an argument with Komatsu about her going to meet Edwin Alva on behalf of her father. She didn't want to do that, and she had told Komatsu her opinion on the idea. Needless to say it did not go over well. Resulting in mostly a stern lecture about being a responsible adult.

So Yukiko had hoped that Hotstreak, was joking when he said he was going to skip class. Not that she particularly liked class herself, it was really more of a way to get her mind off things—not to mention something her parents forced her to excel at. Also she was hoping that in seeing him, she would have at least someone to talk to—Though it'd be mostly awkward mumblings. Unfortunately for Yukiko, he was not.

"Hey Yu." A voice said behind her. Yukiko jumped in surprise and spun around to see Richie standing behind her.

"R-richie…" She said covering her heart with her hand in the hopes of calming down, "I-it's not nice…to sneak up on someone who frightens easily."

"Sorry. So you make it home ok? What with talk dark and hot temper walking with you." Richie said, Yukiko nodded.

"Yes…thank you…for—for asking." She mumbled. Richie smiled, and reached into his pocket—where he had the piece of Snow Child's hair in a small plastic baggy.

"Say Yu, ya think you can—"

"Yu?" Yukiko questioned, Richie shrugged.

"Thought you could use a nickname. You know like my name's really Richard, and I always call Virgil V, or Virg." He explained, "Thought it would help you ease your way into the life of a Dakota high student."

"O-oh…I see." She mumbled, " i-if it's all the same to you, though, I-I like my name. Yu can mean an entire different thing in Japanese. For example the word reason."

"Oh? So then what does your name mean?" Richie asked, Yukiko closed her locker and began walking, Richie walking next to her.

"Yukiko can mean a variety of different things, depending on the type of characters you use to write it with." She said surprisingly calm for her. "For example, 'Yuki' written with the characters for Happiness and combined with 'Ko'—wh-which means 'Child', my name could mean Happy-child. O-or combind with Yu which is reason, and Ki—which can mean either 'Joy' or valuable, my name can mean joyful child, or valuable child. Or written with Yukie I can also be Snow-Child…"

At the mention of Snow Child Richie froze. That was the name that bang baby with the snow powers called herself. He scowled, the two couldn't be connected, for one Yukiko was way too skittish to be a criminal, and she was way too obedient to be a delinquent. However the thought still crossed his mind.

"Ok, but uh…so them uhm how do you…" He asked trying to form the right words to ask his question without offending her. Yukiko looked back, "That's all really cool, but what does it mean—you name I mean. Does it mean snow or…?"

"N-no." She said, looking at the ground, "No, m-my parents didn't give me any such name. My name simply means valuable. Nothing pretty like joyful or happy, or Snow."

"You like snow?" he asked. She nodded looking up at him with a kind smile.

"Winter is my favorite time of year. All the snow is just so pretty, and school is normally out for Christmas break." She explained, "And the way the world is blanketed in something so quiet and pure. I-it's beautiful."

"Huh." Richie mumbled, "So anyway, Yukiko, any chance I can get you to look at something?"

Yukiko cocked her head to the side. "Such as?"

"Well ya see, I could this on the ground on the way to school," He explained pulling out the white hair from his pocket, "I thought it was dog hair at first, but it's cold—really cold too cold—actually—to sit in this summer heat and not melt."

Yukiko scowled at the white hair for a long period of time before shifting her gaze back to him.

"W-why bring it to me?" She asked, Richie shrugged.

"You're smart, I was hoping you'd be able to tell me and Virgil what it is." he said, then cracked a grin, "We kinda have a little bet, I say it's just some hair frozen in some nitrogen. Virgil, not so much, he thinks it's a yettie hair."

"Yettie?" Yukiko repeated not sure exactly what that was.

"Yaknow, the abominable snowman. A cold bigfoot." Richie said enlightening the girl. Yukiko scowled and pushed her glasses back into place.

"I…I see…" she mumbled, then took the baggie into her hand, "I guess….I-I mean I could…you know look under a microscope."

Once the two were inside the science room, Yukiko took the small strand of hair and placed it on a the small slab of glass. She then placed it under the scope, and removed her glasses to take a look at it.

"W-well it's not hair, that's for sure." She mumbled as she looked at it. Richie scowled.

"It's not?" He asked, surprised. Yukiko looked up at him and nodded as she replaced her glasses. She then scooted the microscope over so he could take a look for himself.

"Y-you see h-hair is made up of dead skins cells a-and is formed i-in layers. S-sort of like an onion." She mumbled, "Th-this sample however, has nothing like that. E-even with all the ice, you could still be able to see it under the microscope."

"Weird…so then what is it?" Richie asked looking to Yukiko.

"I-it's nothing more than a cluster of semi-frozen H2O molecules. S-snow I mean." She said, then let out a slight giggle, "L-looks like you…you both lose that wager."

"Yeah…" Richie mumbled scratching his head, "You're right….Thanks again Yukiko."

Yukiko nodded as Richie left the room. She let out a sigh, and pulled out her note book from her bag. That wasn't a very long conversation, it was more like he was using her for nothing more than a crime lab—or in this case—a bet breaker. Just like everyone else. She scowled, and removed her glasses to wipe her eyes free of tears that were forming. Maybe she should have ditched with Hotstreak after all. After a moment of thought Yukiko stood, and gathered her note book into her bag.

"It's time I start doing things…that I want to do." She mumbled, then went out door, and down the hall, toward the exit.

~0~

Hotstreak sat outside a nearly condemned building. It had been the place he told Yukiko to meet him if she decided to change her mind. It had been maybe thirty minutes—he decided to wait for reasons beyond even him. After a while he rolled his eyes.

"Tch, shoulda known." He grumbled as he pushed himself off the wall he was presently leaning on and began to walk off. A sudden yell behind him made him pause.

"W-wait…" It was Yukiko, running to catch Hotstreak before he left. He smirked.

"Well aint this a surprise." He said, crossing his arms and looking down at Yukiko as she propped rested her hands on her knees and struggled to breathe.

"I…I decided…" She said, stuttering from both lack of breath and nervousness, "I decided th-that I…would give…give it…a try…"

"Well isn't that nice." He said, "Well come on."

Without waiting for her to catch her breath Hotstreak kept walking. Yukiko let out a slight groan, she wasn't used to running. She was more of a stay at home and study type, however she let out a sigh and followed him. The two were an odd pairing for sure; with Yukiko's small stature, and shyness of nature, and Hotstreak's relative thug look and appearance. Which would probably explain a lot of the strange looks they were getting from others walking the streets.

"So what changed your mind?" Hotstreak said after a moment of awkward glances and silence. Yukiko bit her lip.

"N-nothing…really." She mumbled, hoping that Hotstreak was the type to not pry on a person's problems. Be it from home, or otherwise. He didn't seem like the type of person who'd really care—which he confirmed by shrugging and walking on.

"S-so…what exactly do you do…when you're…" She mumbled.

"Playing Hookie?" Hotstreak asked, Yukiko nodded, "Well when you're a bang baby, the town is yours so, lemme show ya."

Hotstreak then grabbed Yukiko by the arm and dragged her off down the street. Yukiko followed silently, allowing the hot headed boy drag her around until they made it to an alley. It was dark and quiet, and it made Yukiko feel very uneasy about skipping school.

"I-I should…let—let you know now…Francis…I-I frighten easily." She mumbled as Hotstreak released her hand and began looking around.

"Yeah I already figured that out." He said, "I'm not stupid you know…"

"O-of course not! I-I never…s-said that!" Yukiko shouted, then Hotstreak turned to her and scowled making her shrink back. "I…I mean—that is…I'm sure you try y-your best…"

"What you think you're smarter than me?" He growled, Yukiko shook her head and brought her bag up to her chest level, as if trying to shield herself from the boy's rage.

"N-no…I-I mean…well yes…b-but that's only…only because m-my parents push me to be t-top of my class." She mumbled. Hotstreak scowled.

"But you don't want to be do ya?" He asked. She shook her head. The whole reason she skipped class was to stop being that busy-body model student that people either didn't like or took advantage of. Like her parents, who pushed her to study hard, and were having her meet with Alva because they were too busy to worry about such a small detail such as a merger with the company.

"W-why are we…i-in an alley way?" She mumbled, regretting the question as soon as she asked it. Hotstreak smirked.

"You're a smart girl, you tell me." He said in a slightly dark tone. Yukiko froze. there were only a few reasons why someone like him would bring someone like her into a dark alley. 1) he was going to kill her, 2) he was going to mug her, or 3) he was her boyfriend and he wanted alone time. And only two of those were plausible, and it wasn't the third option. Yukiko swallowed hard and began to back away.

"I-I don't…I don't like this…" She mumbled, "I…I think I want to go back t-to school."

Suddenly a fire wall blocked the exit. It singed the ends of Yukiko's hair and parts of her uniform, she let out a yelp of fear and fell to her knees. She then looked up to Hotstreak who grinned evilly.

"P-please, don't…don't hurt me!" She screamed looking to him with fear as Hotstreak advanced toward her. "W-what…what have I ever done to you!?"

"Besides being the kid of some rich fatcats? Nothin'." He said kneeling down and grabbing Yukiko's face in his hands as the alley way's shadows began to dance on the walls until they took the form of a humanoid form.

"Hotstreak what the hell is this kid doin' here?" It asked, Yukiko swallowed hard, not sure if she was in even deeper trouble or was about to be rescued.

"Hey Ebon, meet Yukiko." Hotstreak said, "Figured we could hold her for ransom her parents have a ton of money."

"I-is that why you brought me here?! T-to get money!?" Yukiko asked. Hotstreak nodded, "B-but that won't work…"

"And why not?" Ebon asked getting in Yukiko's face. She let out a yelp of surprise.

"B-b-because…Th-they don't…know I'm here…" she mumbled. Ebon narrowed his eyes at the scared young girl as she made no move to stand.

"Then we'll just have to let them know." He said, Yukiko let out a scream as Ebon then engulfed her in darkness.

**Poor Yukiko, she's a natural born Damsel in Distress. Think Gear and Static will be able to save her? Or will this be the end for poor Yukiko? Guess you'll just have to stick around to find out! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**And thus we are onto chapter 5, Who will save little Yukiko the fragile new girl? With any luck Hotstreak will change his mind…who are we kidding the guys hot but let's face it his heart is as cold as ice. Ok I really need to tone it back on the Ice and Fire puns. It's just funny—in a real corny way. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"It was just snow?" Virgil asked, Richie nodded as he held up the baggie.

"Yeah, I asked Yukiko to look at it for me, she said it was just snow." He explained, "But that still doesn't explain why it hadn't melted when it was detached from Snow Child."

"Beats me, that girl's a walking Iceburg." Virgil said, then looked about the room, and noticed a certain body missing, "Speaking of Yukiko, where is she anyway?"

"I dunno, I just saw her this morning." Richie said. Virgil shrugged.

"Maybe she went home sick?" he asked.

"I dunno." Richie said, "But it's strange, Francis Stone's gone too."

"You don't think she'd have gone to find him do ya?" Virgil asked, Richie shook his head then ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh no. If she did she's in big trouble."

~0~

When Yukiko came to she found herself in a rundown amusement park, tied to a chair. She groaned as she remembered how she got here. Hotstreak—whom she had agreed to meet up with during school hours, had trapped her and with the help of another Bangbaby managed to kidnap her. She looked around and noticed the other bang babies. A purple haired boy with an eerie laugh, a girl that looked like she was some kind of bird hybrid, and a giant armadillo, who was rummaging through her bag.

"Man Asian girls are damn weird, this one's got one of those weird backwards comicbooks." It said pulling out a grahic novel with two boys on the cover. Yukiko felt her face turn red.

"H-hey! Th-th-that's mine!" she shouted.

"So our little fainting prisoner's awake." Ebon said, Yukiko froze, "Lemme introduce you to the rest of my crew. You already met Hotstreak, he's out sending the message to your folks right now."

Yukiko bit her lip.

"Over there you got Shiv, makes engery weapons, come in handy like when you want to trap helpless girls like you." He went on, "Then you have Talon, our little turtle dove, and the big one going through you're bag's Carmadillo."

"G-gross…"Yukiko mumbled, Talon glared and flew over to Yukiko making her yelp and she grabbed her throat.

"You think you're better than us, you try getting caught up in the big bang and see how you look afterwords!" She shouted, Yukiko stared in fear as the birdgirl glared.

"Cool it Talon," Ebon demanded, "Put the girl down, anything happens to her there goes our leverage."

Talon huffed and released Yukiko, who gasped for air.

"Y-your ransom…won't…won't work anyhow…" she mumbled. Ebon glared and slithered over to her and grabbed her by the hair, making Yukiko yelp with pain.

"And just what the hell makes you say that?" He growled. Yukiko looked to Ebon and gulped.

"Y-you…you don't know my parents…" she mumbled, "Th-they won't come…B-but…if it's money you want…"

"Shut it! You're just buying time aren't you? For Static!" Ebon shouted not buying Yukiko's plea.

"Wh-who?" Yukiko asked nervously.

"Like you don't know Static, the super hero. Always saving everybody." Talon hissed. Yukiko shook her head.

"N-no, I've only been in the U.S. for a few days!" She shouted, "I…I don't know anything about a-anyone named static…I-I swear!"

"I think she's tellin the truth boss." Carmadillo said as he continued to look through Yukiko's stuff when suddenly a fireball knocked him backward. The group looked over to see Hotstreak coming in.

"She is." He growled, "And stop goin through her stuff! She's not gonna have any food for you pig."

"F-francis…" Yukiko mumbled. Hotstreak looked back at her and scowled, he then lit his hand up with a small flame.

"I told you, it's Hotstreak!" he shouted.

"Why are you doing this? I…I trusted you…" Yukiko mumbled. Suddenly the temperature in the room began to drop, and the floor began to form a thin layer of ice over it. Everyone in the room looked around to figure out what was going on when white haired girl slid inside on a frozen bridge. she landed on the ground between Hotstreak and Yukiko.

"Hey losers, why don't we all just chill?" She asked giving a wink. Ebon glared.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be? Another one of Static's roudies?" He asked, Snow Child snorted then put her hand on her hip.

"As if. The name's Snow Child." She said with an arrogant laugh, "I'm just here for the girl."

~0~

"Man I cannot believe she'd ditch school like that!" Static said, "I mean really, doesn't her mom n dad sort of frown on this kind of stuff?"

"Dunno, never met them. When I was makin sure she got home ok the other day, they weren't home." Gear said, "And come to think of it, she's never once talked about them either."

"Not like anyone's really talked to her then again. Except you on occasion." Static said, Gear nodded and began scanning for any BangBaby activity. So far nothing.

"This is not good, Hotstreak knows her parents are loaded, he could have really hurt her." He said.

"Rich, just relax ok man? Yukiko's a smart girl, she probably got away from him before anything bad happened." Static said reassuringly, Gear shook his head.

"I dunno."

~0~

"If you're not with Static, then get lost! This is our Hostage!" Talon growled flying after Snow Child from behind. Snow Child turned and snapped her fingers.

"Freeze birdbrain!" She shouted then let out a laugh as an icicle cage formed around Talon, "And honestly I don't care what you're up to, but the Yamamoto family has certain debts to pay off for me."

"If its money you're after then why don't cha help us out. We'll cut you a deal." Ebon said, Snow Child let out cynical laughed.

"Who are you? You don't know the Yamamoto family do ya?" she asked, then turned and looked to Yukiko who stared in silent fear, "They don't give a damn about this brat, all that matters to them is the family name, and their own money."

"What?!" Ebon shouted. Snow Child nodded.

"That's right boys. Or didn't little Yukiko tell you her parents don't give a rats ass?" She asked, "Isn't that right Yukiko?"

Yukiko bit her lip as tears formed in her eyes. She then looked down at her feet silently. Snow Child glared.

"See what I mean? She's just as worthless and pathetic as the rest of you lot." She said, "So I'll be taking her with me."

Suddenly Ebon appeared in front of her and narrowed his eyes at the snow white haired girl. He stood between her and Yukiko.

"I don't think so, you're a liar, and I don't like bitches that lie." He said, Snow Child looked down her nose at the dark man, and huffed.

"And I don't take orders from some shadow faced loser like you." She hissed, then took in big breath and blew out a snow storm over the Meta-breed gang. Freezing everyone but Hot Streak and Yukiko.

"I'll deal with you later Hot head." She growled then froze the ropes that tied Yukiko down and they shattered. Snow Child then grabbed Yukiko by the shirt collar and looked at the meta-breeds, "You can thaw them out when I'm gone. Later."

Snow Girl then summoned another blizzard and in a flash the duo was gone. Hotstreak scowled, there was something about those two. Something that just didn't sit right with him.

"Hotstreak, what are you waiting for, thaw us out!" Talon shouted, Hotstreak glared.

"Hey don't go ordering me around!"

~0~

Static and Gear were still looking for Yukiko and Hotstreak when a sudden blizzard took hold. The duo groaned.

"Great this is so not what we need right now." Gear growled, as Snow Child appeared above them standing on a floating cloud of snow.

"Don't say I never did nothing for ya." She said, then dropped Yukiko who landed on the ground. Snow Child then waved, "Take care kids."

With that she disappeared behind another snow storm leaving Yukiko behind confused, scared, and thankfully, alive.

"Yukiko, you ok?" Gear asked Yukiko fixed her glasses and looked over to him.

"H-h-how do…you know…m-m-my name?" she stammered looking to the duo. The duo looked to each other and then went to help her stand.

"Come on, you have any friends nearby?" Static asked. Yukiko shook her head.

"I…I…don't know…" she mumbled.

"Hold on we'll take you home then." Static said. Yukiko nodded silently.

~0~

Later Hotstreak sat in the warehouse Snow Child had brought him to last time. Sitting in a chair he waited for Snow child to return. When she did it was in a large snow cloud and her entrance covered everything in snow, including him. He scowled as his body heated and melted the snow and ice from him. He looked up and saw Snow Child and was scowling down at him.

"Cold…" he said, as she scowled at him.

"You nearly ruined everything!" she hissed. Hotstreak glared up at her and stood. He towered over the girl who was now glaring up at him.

"Yeah well if you told me more about all this before I hand I probably wouldn't have done that!" He growled back, his body heat melting the ice around them. Snow Child paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Hm, you do have a point…" she said, then smirked, "Alright I forgive you, as I'm sure Yukiko will tomorrow."

"And how do you know that?" Hotstreak asked, Snow Child scowled.

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." She said, "Oh yeah and if you ever make me have to face Ebon again, I'll make your blood freeze."

"Got it." He said coolly. Snow Child smirked.

"You're hot." She said.

~0~

The next day Yukiko came to school quieter and jumpier than usual. Richie and Virgil happened to bump into her in the hallway.

"Hey…Yukiko, what's up?" Virgil asked, Yukiko remained silent and pushed her glasses back into place.

"We…heard about what happened…with Hotstreak…" Richie said, Yukiko looked up at them.

"I…I see…" She mumbled biting her lip. the two nodded.

"You…want to talk about it?" Virgil asked, Yukiko held tightly onto the handle of her bag.

"I...I…" She stammered then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to Richie who smiled reassuringly to her.

"It's ok Yukiko, we're here for you." He said. Yukiko gave a meek smile, and nodded.

"A-alright then." She mumbled.

~0~

After school Yukiko sat with Virgil and Richie outside. Yukiko told them everything they happened, from start to finish.

"Th-that's when the other girl… Snow child saved me…and brought me to, to that Static person," she explained, "It caught me by surprise though…"

"Why? Yukiko do you know this Snow child girl?" Richie asked, Yukiko hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"She…I-I'm not entirely sure…but somehow sh-she…she's connected to my family." She explained, "Sh-she hates us. I-I guess something happened…between her and my parents…she's been out to destroy the Yamamoto name…"

"But she saved you from the Meta-breed…" Virgil said. Yukiko nodded.

"Y-yes this is true…but…but my guess is that she'd rather finish us off herself." She mumbled. Virgil and Richie looked to each other. So that's what Snow child was after. It explained a bit, since she never really showed up very often.

"Are you going to be ok though? With Hotstreak and all that?" Richie asked, Yukiko nodded.

"Yes…I-I think so. Th-thank you…" she mumbled. Virgil scowled, there was still one question that needed answered though.

"Yukiko, why'd you ditch class to begin with anyway?" he asked, Yukiko looked up at Virgil and swallowed hard, pushing her glasses back into place.

"I…wanted to see what it was like…t-to ditch school, and...and be normal." She mumbled, "F-francis said he could show me…"

"That's why you left?" Richie asked. Yukiko nodded.

"H-having…friends…and, and all this. It's not something…I've ever had before." She said. The two scowled, "M-my parents, think that they are a distraction. S-so studying, and school are all I know."

"Wow, and I thought my dad was strict." Richie said, Yukiko nodded then looked down at her watch.

"S-speaking of which, I-I need to get home." She said, "I-I have…I have a meeting w-with Mr. Alva tomorrow, and—and I need to study up. See you."

Yukiko then stood and waved the two goodbye and ran off towards home. Richie and Virgil thought for a moment.

"I think we have a new reason to keep an eye on her other than Hotstreak." Richie said, Virgil nodded.

Meanwhile further a way from the school Yukiko walked alone. She was still a little shaken up by the events the day before, but talking to Richie and Virgil had calmed her a bit. She didn't feel alone anyhow. Which was nice. She sighed.

"Hey Yukiko," A familiar voice said as she past an alley way. Yukiko froze, and looked behind her to see Hotstreak. She gulped as he walked up to next to her. Yukiko took a step back until she was pressed up flat against the wall.

"F-f-francis…w-w-what…what are…" she stammered. Hotstreak smirked and leaned against his hand which rested on the wall a few inches from Yukiko's face.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday." He said smoothly, "I had to do it, Ebon's not a great person to say no to. He's the one who came up with the idea."

"G-go…away…" Yukiko said pressing herself tightly against the brick wall, "I-I…I don't want…."

"Lemme make it up to you…" Hotstreak said Yukiko shook her head.

"N-no! you…you kidnapped me…" She said, then ducked under Hotstreaks arm to get away, "I don't want…a-anything to do with you."

Hotstreak scowled and grabbed Yukiko by the arm, "Listen you…"

Yukiko let out a yelp as his grip began to burn her arm. Then something happened, and Hotstreak felt a stinging pain. Like he was touching water while his fire powers were on. He released Yukiko and stared at her. She stared back for a brief moment, then took off. Leaving Hotstreak with a confused look.

"Ok, now I know something's up." He hissed.

**The last part was bad, forgive me for that. See ya! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**My last chapter was just chalk full of stuff. Which is going to make writing the rest of this story a bit harder—but never fear! For my loyal readers I am capable of anything! *wink* so anyhow some strange stuff has been going on. I don't wanna talk anymore so, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Later that night Yukiko was up late, reading up on Edwin Alva's past works and future goals if their two companies were to merge. Yukiko sighed. She didn't feel like studying, after what happened with Hotstreak, and Snow-Child she just wanted to go to bed and forget it all. But she couldn't, none of that mattered as far as the Yamamoto corporation was involved. Yukiko would have to wake up bright and early, for a refresher course with Komatsu and then it would be off to meet with Alva.

"Yukiko-san," Takara's voice said sweetly as she knocked on Yukiko's bedroom door and entered. Yukiko didn't turn back, "Yukiko-san, you're still in your school clothes."

"I thought it would be best if I just dove right into the notes for tomorrow. I didn't have time to change." Yukiko said flipping through the notebook Komatsu had given her. Suddenly she felt the note book being removed from her hands. She looked up and saw Miss Takara holding the notes and shaking her head.

"Yukiko, as Caretaker I'm supposed to make sure that everything is clean and in its proper place." She said, "That includes you sweetie. You need rest. So go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you. Whatever you haven't gotten to study today Komatsu-san will refresh you on."

"Hai…Takara-san." Yukiko mumbled, Miss Takara smiled to the young girl and went to leave, "Takara-san…have…have you ever fallen in love?"

"Huh? Has my dear young mistress fallen for a boy at school?" Takara asked, Yukiko blushed and nodded.

"Yes, but, something happened today, and I'm not sure anymore." She said, "He…did something today that made me think he was only using me—but then he told me it wasn't his idea."

"Aww how sweet you're in love with someone. Don't worry if it's true love it will all work out." Miss Takara said reassuringly, "You just have to have faith."

"Demo…" Yukiko mumbled, "Mother and Father don't agree with something like this. They think it's nothing more than a distraction."

"Yukiko. If you truly love this boy, then it is not a distraction." Takara said kindly, "Now, off to bed, we can talk about this more if you want after your meeting with Alva. Goodnight young mistress."

"Night…" Yukiko mumbled as Miss Takara left her room. She then smiled, of all the people that worked in the Yamamoto family, Takara was by far the most loving and kind. She was also the only person she could talk to about such a thing—even if she did leave out the part where he had kidnapped her. Yukiko smiled and removed her glasses. "Francis Stone. Even after all that's happened, am I foolish for still thinking that way about you?"

~0~

The next morning the Yamamoto house was graced by the knock of company at the front door. Richie and Virgil thought it would be a good idea to visit Yukiko. After her encounter with the meta-breed they figured it would do some good to hang out or something. When the door opened Miss Takara cocked her head to the side.

"May I help you?" She asked. Richie and Virgil looked to each other, not expecting to be greeted by a maid.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Virgil and this is Richie. We're from Yukiko's school, is she home?" Virgil asked, Miss Takara nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Please come in, I will take you to her." She said, then showed the boys inside and down a hallway, "I'm Miss Takara, caretaker to Yamamoto family. The young Miss is studying up for a meeting later this afternoon, however I'm sure a small break will do her well."

"Yukiko goes to meetings?" Richie asked, Miss Takara nodded.

"Yes, since Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto are so busy all the time, the young miss often meets with other major companies on behalf of her mother and father." She explained, as they came upon a closed door, "It's good to see she's making friends. This way please."

Miss Takara then opened the large door and gestured for the duo to step inside. There they found Yukiko sitting at a large table a woman in a business suite and glasses stood on the other side talking about important business stuff. When the two went unnoticed Takara cleared her throat.

"Miss Takara, must I keep reminding you not to interrupt when Yukiko is busy?" Komatsu said sternly.

"The Young Miss has friends, who wish to see her." Takara said sweetly. Yukiko looked up from her notes and stared at the two boys.

"Virgil? Richie? W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey Yukiko, just thought we'd come hang out with you." Richie said. Yukiko smiled.

"Miss Yukiko is very busy, she does not have time to 'play.'" Komatsu said strictly. Virgil and Richie scowled, then Takara walked in.

"Perhaps Miss Komatsu the young Miss has earned a small break." She said. Komatsu scowled then looked to Yukiko and the others.

"You have thirty minutes Miss Yukiko. Then we will continue where we left off." She said, then followed Takara outside. Yukiko let out a slight sigh, and stood.

"Woaw. And here I thought my dad was strict." Virgil said, Yukiko nodded.

"Th-that's my nanny, Miss Komatsu." She explained.

"That's you're nanny?" The two boys said surprised.

"Yes…she's also m-my schedule keeper, and secretary of sorts." Yukiko said, "Sh-she keeps me up to date on many things that happen in current news and such."

"You sure got a lot on your plate don't you?" Virgil asked, Yukiko nodded.

"You…get used to it after a while." She said, "B-besides…because of all this work, m-my mind has been too busy…to think a-about…the other day."

"How are you feeling on that, by the way?" Richie asked, Yukiko shrugged.

"I'm…getting over it." She said, "I've not told anyone about my ordeal."

"What? How come?" Richie asked, "I would have thought you'd have told you parents."

"I-it's fine, don't worry about it. Honestly." Yukiko said, trying desperately to change the subject, Richie and Virgil scowled, but decided to let it go.

"So then do you get any time off, with all this work?" Virgil asked, Yukiko nodded.

"O-oh, yes. However, it is not usually that long. S-still though, e-every little bit helps no?" She explained, "Speaking of which…I-I really must get back to work on this before my meeting."

"Oh…well if you say so." Virgil said, Yukiko nodded.

"I-it's very important to my father that this meeting goes well. I-I apologize, but…but tomorrow, perhaps…we…could…" Yukiko mumbled. Virgil and Richie nodded giving Yukiko a smile.

"Sure we could hang out tomorrow!" Virgil said, as the duo left the room. Yukiko smiled a bit and waved after them.

"See ya tomorrow Yukiko!" Richie said, then the two left. Yukiko sighed, and removed her glasses.

"Komatsu-san, I'm ready to get back to work." She said as the woman entered the room, "Let's get this over with."

~0~

"So hey V, you think Yikiko knows anything about Edwin Alva and the whole bang baby thing?" Richie asked as the two walked down the streets. Virgil shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm kind of hoping she doesn't, that way if the whole Merger thing happens, Static won't have to go after her. Bit of a conflict of interest." He said.

"I hear ya. Then again, if it doesn't we don't really have to worry about much. Right?" Richie asked.

"Right."

~0~

Hotstreak came back at to the abandoned building that Snow Child had been staying in at. The air was—as always—cold, and a thin layer of ice coated everything around it. As he went further in, the ice was thicker and the air was colder. He then found Snow-child pacing the floor. She was mad.

"I thought you said she'd forgive me." He growled surprising the frozen woman. She narrowed her eyes and turned.

"And good afternoon to you too. Hot head." She hissed, as Hotstreak stepped toward her, melting the ice as he walked. Snow-child looked up to him as he stood a few inches from her.

"Don't start with me, you said Yukiko would forgive the fact I kidnapped her. what the hell gives?" he shouted.

"I said I assumed, then again that depends on how you acted toward her. you didn't try to light her up did you?" Snow-child asked, "Or were you trying to play it off as some kind of bad joke?"

"Does it matter?"Hotstreak asked, offended. Snow-child rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't tell me. I've already figure it out. You really suck with women don't you?" She asked, turning her back to him. Hotstreak growled, his anger rising with the temperature as flames covered his body. He went and grabbed Snow-child by the arm only to feel the sting of water putting him out. Snow-child turned to him and glared. A snow storm formed above and around her.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again! You low life Bang-baby!" She screamed, "If you ever touch me like that again, I'll show you how it feels to be frozen from the inside out!"

Hotstreak backed off a bit, surprised by the amount of anger the girl was emitting. Snow-child then let out a sigh and calmed down.

"Now, since we've got that all squared away, why don't we talkin about certain plans I have for you today?" she said, Hotstreak scowled.

"What?" He grunted.

"Yes, you see Yukiko Yamamoto has a merger meeting with Edwin Alva." Snow-child said, "I want to ruin it."

"I'm listening." Hotstreak said, Snow-child smirked.

"Good, now pay very, very, close attention." She said, then began whispering her plan into Hotstreak's ear.

~0~

"Mister Alva, you're nine o' clock is here." Edwin Alva's secretary said over his desk intercom, Edwin sat up in his chair.

"Send them in." he growled. Then the doors to his office opened up, and Yukiko stood in her white shoolgirl's uniform. Edwin scowled.

"I was under the impression that I would be meeting with the head of the Yamamoto company." He said, Yukiko cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

"M-my apologies, Mr. Alva," She said bowing respectively, "However my father, Takumi Yamamoto, is currently busy with other business. There for, I, Yukiko Yamamoto, his daughter, will be taking his place."

Edwin made a face saying that he wasn't too eager to chaperone a young child into any part of his company. However he stood.

"If Mr. Yamamoto, had to reschedule all he had to do was contact my assistant." He said.

"Please, do not assume that I am not capable. I know enough about your company, Mr. Alva, to make a sound and wise decision on this myself." Yukiko said fluidly. "As the only child of the Yamamoto family it is my job to do what my father is unavailable to do."

"Of course, my mistake." Edwin said, then ushered Yukiko out of the room, "Shall we begin then?"

"Yes. Please." Yukiko said with a nod as she followed Edwin Alva out of his office and toward the doors of his company.

"I hope this tour will allow you to get a better understanding of my company and help you make a sound decision." Edwin said, Yukiko adjusted her glasses.

"I've already made a decision with the research I conducted on your company Mr. Alva," She said coldly, watching the reaction Edwin gave, "However I am waiting until the end of this tour to make it final."

"Well then, right this way please." Edwin said, as they passed a large door marked 'restricted.' Yukiko paused.

"What is in here?" She asked. Edwin scowled.

"That's not a part of this tour Miss Yamamoto." He explained, Yukiko scowled back, then reached into her bag and pulled out a set of papers.

"I read in an article dated a few weeks back about a big bang, an experimental chemical that exploded on the Dakota docks." She began, "It said the chemicals came from your company, is that true sir?"

Edwin shook his head, "Not at all, I had nothing to do with that."

"I see…" Yukiko mumbled. Suddenly there was a loud explosion Yukiko looked to Edwin, "what was that?"

"Probably an experiment gone wrong." Edwin said, Yukiko stared up at him.

"This happens often?" She asked. Edwin nodded.

"Science is a matter of trial and error. Things go wrong." He explained when out of nowhere a large pillar of ice shot between the duo.

"Sorry old man, no mechanical error here." A female voice the duo looked back to see Snow-child standing before them the air freezing in the palm of her hand into the shape of several throwing stars, she then grinned and then threw them at the two, pinning Alva, and missing Yukiko. "Just a hostile takeover!"

~0~

"Hey V, just got word on a meta-human attack on Edwin Alva," Gear said.

"Wasn't Yukiko meeting him today?" Static asked Gear nodded, "Let's check it out. Might be that new girl Snow-child again."

Gear nodded and the duo headed for the chaos.

~0~

"Who are you!? What are you doing here?" Edwin growled, trying to pry the ice from his sleeve. Snow-Child let out a slight laugh and walked up to him.

"The name's Snow-child, and as you can tell I'm destroying you're business." She said, "So, just hang out here and stay put."

Snow-child then walked past Alva and straight for Yukiko, who was on the ground staring up in fear. Snow-child dipped to her level.

"So, what fun can we have with you today?" She asked grinning.

**It seems that at the end of every chapeter, I've put poor Yukiko in danger. I can't help it! She plays the damsel in distress so well! Don't cha think? Well see ya round! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Last chapter Yukiko met up with Edwin Alva, a lot of boring stuff. Then BANG! Snow-child showed up and kicked things up! Will Yukiko be saved from Snow-child's clutches? Or will she be put on ice? ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So, what kind of fun can we have with you today?" Snow-child asked grabbing Yukiko by the hair. Yukiko let out a yelp of pain.

"P-please…don't do this…" she begged as Snow-child lifted her off the ground. Snow-child scowled.

"Aww, but if I don't how on earth will I be able to live with myself? Not to mention, making you and your stupid family suffer for what they've done to me!" She said. "Now, what should I do, I can't very well freeze you, that wouldn't do anything for me. Other than shut you up."

Suddenly there was a loud snap and Snow-child was knocked back. She dropped Yukiko who let out a sigh of relief, she then looked over to see Static floating over to them.

"Hey there. Seems you and me keep runnin into each other." He said then looked to Yukiko, "Listen, a little tip about Alva, I wouldn't trust him if I were you."

Yukiko looked to Static and nodded, "I-if it means anything…I didn't plan to go through with the merge."

Static nodded, then was blown back by a heavy wind of snow. Snow-child stood up and was now glaring at Static. She then created a bridge of ice and slide over to him, grabbing Static by the shirt.

"You jerk! You're ruining everything!" She shrieked, Static shrugged.

"That's sort of the job of a hero." He said, then zapped Snow-child. Meanwhile Yukiko took advantage of the two fighting and went to help Alva, who was still frozen to the wall.

"Care to explain?" Alva asked, Yukiko scowled as she began pulling the ice from his sleeves to free him.

"I've read more about your company Mr. Alva. The Yamamoto family won't be merging." She said, "However I do not think now is a good time to talk about business."

Yukiko let out a sigh of frustration. She wasn't succeeding in removing the ice that pinned Alva to the wall. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Panicked, thinking that perhaps it was Snow-child, she let out a slight yelp. When she looked back she was surprised to see Hotstreak.

"W-w-what are…"

"In the neighborhood." He said, then melted the snow Shurikens, setting Alva free. He stood and looked to the two. Hotstreak scowled, "I'd beat it if I were you."

Alva scowled back, then looked back at Static and Snow-child. Yukiko nodded, which must have been the ok, since Alva took off. Meanwhile Static and Snow-child clashed.

"I'm starting to really not like you!" Snow-child growled forming her snow katana. She let out a growl and ran at Static, created a static cage around her.

"Believe me, the feelings mutual." He said letting out a sigh. Snow-child scowled.

"You, really do suck yaknow that electro-boy?" she hissed as the air around them began to chill. Static glared at Yukiko who smirked, "Well, on the up side, my work is done."

Static scowled as suddenly snow-child's body suddenly turned to snow and collapsed into water, shorting out the static cage. Static scowled, then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see Snow-child.

"Like it? I call it a Snow clone." She said, then pulled back her fist and punched Static in the face, "Since I can manipulate snow and ice, I can also change the shape."

Static groaned and held his face where a bruise was forming. He looked to Snow-child who smirked and looked behind him. He looked back and was shocked to see Hotstreak standing next to Yukiko.

"What the..?" He mumbled, then felt a cold sharp wind. He looked back to Snow-child to see she had once again disappeared. "Oh damnit!"

"Why…a-are you here?" Yukiko mumbled. Hotstreak Shrugged and put his hands in his pocket.

"I said I was in the neighborhood." He said, "What more do you want?"

"An explanation would be nice." Static said flying over to the duo. Since Snow-child was gone, he might as well get to the bottom of Hotstreak's appearance. Hotstreak glared.

"That's none of you'r business Static. I haven't done anything wrong." He growled. Static looked to Yukiko who nodded, confirming this.

"Fine, whatever. Yukiko you ok?" Static asked, Yukiko nodes silently as she gave him a strange look. Static looked back at her awkwardly.

"I'll take it from here." Hotstreak growled, Static glared.

"I don't think so. I know what you did the last time." He said, Hotstreak glared back his body igniting with fire. Yukiko let out a slight yelp, then stood between the duo.

"N-no i-it's ok! I-I can go with him." She mumbled what was no doubt going to be a fight. Static scowled at her.

"You sure?" He asked, Yukiko nodded silently. Static looked back to Hotstreak who smirked triumphantly, "Don't think I'm not watchin you."

With that Static lit up his disk, and flew off leaving the duo behind. Yukiko grabbed her bag and then looked to Hotstreak.

"I-I-I want…an explanation." She mumbled, "N-now."

"Look I said I was sorry." Hotstreak growled, then grabbed Yukiko by the hand, "Like I said it was all Ebon's idea."

Yukiko looked up at Hotstreak fearfully as he dragged her out of the building until they were far enough away from Alva's building. When Hotstreak was satisfied he stopped and looked back to her.

"Listen, I said I was sorry. And I wanted to make it up to you. I heard a crash when I was walking down the street, so I came to investigate." He said. Yukiko pulled back.

"I…have a-a hard time believing that." She mumbled. Hotstreak scowled.

"Ok, fine. I'm lying. Snow-child tried to set me up to kill you, but I thought better of it. Happy?" He hissed. Yukiko looked to him with fear, "I'm not gonna kill you."

Yukiko stayed quiet.

"I'm not. Ice Queen might not like you," He went on, then looked away crossing his arms, "But I think you're ok."

"I-I'm…ok?" Yukiko repeated skeptically. She wasn't sure she believed him, after all he had kidnapped her in the hopes of getting money out of her family. It had backfired of course. Hotstreak let out a frustrated sigh.

"After that whole ordeal the other day, when Snow-child dropped in, she said what she did about your parents." He said, Yukiko looked away. Ashamed.

"Y-you shouldn't…believe everything you hear." She mumbled. Hotstreak rolled his eyes.

"Right, the look on your face said it all." He said, Yukiko looked to her feet, "Look, I get it. Parents can be lousy sometimes. So when I heard that from Snow, I felt bad for ya."

"I don't need your pity." Yukiko said turning away from him.

"Even if I knew a way to get away from all that?" Hotstreak asked, Yukiko paused and looked back at him, "I can show ya how to get away from it all."

"H-how?" she asked. Hotstreak smirked and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll show ya." He said, "It'll be, liberating."

"Th-this isn't going…to end up w-with me tied to another chair is it?" She asked looking up at Hotstreak, who paused for a while, then laughed.

"No! like I said, not my idea!" He said, Yukiko gave a meek smile.

"O-ok…" she mumbled.

~0~

"Hotstreak?! Hotstreak saved her!?" Richie shouted back at their secret hideaway in the abandoned gas station. "Why would he..?"

"I don't know Richie." Virgil said taking off his costume, "But you can get I don't trust what's goin on. First that thing with Snow-child and Hotstreak, now this. Somethin's up."

"We should ask her tomorrow if she's ok. Any time Hotstreak's involved Yukiko usually gets hurt." Richie grumbled. Virgil nodded.

The next day Virgil and Richie found Yukiko, scribbling away in a notebook as she sat early in class. They walked over to her, she was deep in thought, or so it appeared. Closer look to her notebook and it turned out she was just doodling.

"Uh, Yukiko?" Richie asked, Yukiko jumped in surprise and closed her notebook quickly. She looked up at the two and fixed her glasses.

"R-richie, Virgil. P-please don't sneak up on me. I-I scare easy…" she mumbled.

"Sorry, so how was that meeting thing you went to yesterday?" Virgil asked, Yukiko pushed her glasses back into place and stood.

"Actually, I-I was sort of hoping to…talk to you two about it." She said. Richie and Virgil looked to each other then to Yukiko as she gave them a serious look.

"Oh, kay? What's up?" Richie asked.

"I had a run in with a certain hero yesterday…" She began, surprisingly calm, as she gathering her notebook in her hands, "Static shock, he had come to my meeting after Snow-child had crashed it."

"You ok?"

"Indeed, H-however, I was surprised to see Static there to begin with." She explained, the boys gave her a confused look.

"Why's that? He's a hero, he's bound to show up whenever trouble comes, regardless of where." Richie said with a grin, "That's how the hero thing works, right?"

"I suppose, however, what bothers me is what he said to me." Yukiko said pushing her glasses up her face, "Somehow he knew about the merger between the two of us. The only people who knew about that were part of the Yamamoto house hold."

"Oh yeah?" Virgil asked, "That's…weird."

"Let me finish, the only people who knew were part of the Yamamoto house hold, and the two of you." She said narrowing her eyes. Virgil and Richie looked to each other with slight panic. Did she figure it out?

"W-well…"

"So, Virgil, i-if you're Static, does that make Richie Gear?" She asked looking to Richie, who blushed a bit. "I-it's really interesting. However did you manage to keep it a secret?"

"It was easier before."

"Oh? S-so then no one else figured it out before?" she mumbled, "Seems like Comic-book logic to me."

"Eh what?" Virgil asked, Yukiko smiled timidly and pulled out an old comicbook.

"M-my caretaker gave me a few of these…I-I was up reading them it's strange that no one can figure out who this hero is." She mumbled, "It seems obvious."

"Yeah, I always wondered why no one could figure that out." Richie said, "Yaknow, it'd be pretty cool to have you help us out Yukiko. Yaknow nabbin the bad guys. People like the Meta-breed for example. It'd be great to have another egghead on the team."

"O-oh, that sounds very uh…cool? But…between classes and business…" Yukiko mumbled brining her fingers to her lips and nibbling on her nails "B-besides, I don't think I'd be all that good at it."

"If it makes you feel any safer, ya don't have to do any of the fighting." Virgil said, "Besides, you'd also be able to take out Snow-child, maybe put her behind bars. For good."

"No!" Yukiko shouted, surprising the two boys, "I-I won't get involved with a-anything…that h-has to do…w-with that girl!"

Yukiko then grabbed her bag, placing her things inside, "A-and neither should you. Y-you're going to end up really getting hurt. Sh-she's not like those people from the Meta-breed, o-or any of the bang-babies."

"Chill Yukiko, relax, we know what we're doing." Vigil said, as Yukiko walked past them. She shook her head.

"N-no…you don't…not—not when it comes to her." She said. Having heard enough Yukiko walked off, without hearing anything the boys had to say.

"Well that coulda gone better." Virgil said. Richie nodded.

"Yeah, but now she knows who we are. Should we be worried? I mean with Hotstreak and Snow-child shadowing her, we might have a serious identity crisis on our hand." He said, "Not to mention what they might do if they find out she knows."

"We'll just have to talk her into helping us I guess." Virgil said, "We'll meet up with her after school, talk to her then."

"If you say so."

~0~

Meanwhile in her own little hide away, Snow-child sat back in a frozen chair. She sat alone, waiting for Hotstreak to come back with a status report on the plan. In her boredom she had began to make things out of the frozen air around her. For example she made a small ice sculpture of a young girl.

"Ah Yukiko, soon you, and the rest of the Yamamoto family will pay dearly for what they've done to me." She said, holding the ice sculpture in her hands, "And I will take great pleasure in bringing down the entire Yamamoto family."

"Hey Ice-queen!" Hotstreak shouted barging in. Snow-child let out a surprised yelp as she slipped out of her seat and dropped the sculpture, it shattered to pieces on the ground. Snow-child then glared and stood up as Hotstreak walked toward her.

"D-don't sneak up on me like that!" She hissed, Hotstreak cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want? You'd better have an update!"

"I do Queen of cold." He hissed back, his body temp rising, Snow-child crossed her arms.

"Well then, go on with it. Spit it out." She said. Hotstreak scowled, and grabbed Snow-child by the shirt.

"I'm done. I don't care what your history is with Yukiko and her family. I'm not gonna help you kill her." he said, "I'm out."

Snow-child's eyes widened with surprise as Hotstreak released her, she then glared as he began to walk off. She balled her fists up in anger and let out an angry scream. Hotstreak paused and looked back at her.

"You flame headed bastard! You can't quit on me! I can end you right now if I wanted to!" She screamed. Hotstreak turned his full attention to her and grinned evilly as he spread his arms out.

"Come at me baby." He said in a dark tone. Snow-child glared at him, then let out a scream.

"Fine you want to have you're precious Yukiko, just wait! Wait until you find out her dark little secret!" She shouted, Hotstreak lowered his arms as his smirk disappeared. He then turned and walked away.

"I've already figured that out." He said. Snow-child's eyes widened. She ran up to him and cut off his pathway.

"You what?! How could you have possibly done that?!" She shouted, Hotstreak smirked, very much enjoying Snow-child's panic.

"She told me. Now move before I turn your little ice box, into sauna." He said, and pushed past the white haired girl. When he left Snow-child began to throw a fit, until finally she broke down into twisted laughter.

"How very interesting…" She said through a twisted grin. Suddenly her body began to turn as white as snow and her form dematerialized, until she herself became snow and collapsed.

~0~

"Yukiko-san, it's time for bed young miss." Miss Takara said, entering Yukiko's room later that night. Yukiko was sitting on her bed, flipping through a comicbook that had 'X' in the title, "I see you've made good use of those American comics I found."

Yukiko nodded, "This school for gifted children is…interesting."

"I'm glad you enjoy them." Takara said, the removed the comic from Yukiko's hands, "However young Miss, it is time you got your rest."

Yukiko nodded and removed her glasses as Takara closed the curtains to her bedroom.

"By the way, young miss, how did that issue with the boy turn out?" she asked looking back at the young girl. Yukiko blushed.

"W-well…I'm not entirely sure." She said, "I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Well I hope it all works out Yukiko." Takara said, patting Yukiko on the head and leaving, "See you in the morning dear."

Yukiko yawned and laid down, when a sudden tap at her window made her sit up in surprise. She looked to her window and froze.

"F-francis?!" she shrieked as Hotstreak entered through the window.

"Hey."

"W-w-what are you…h-how are you…" she panicked. Hotstreak smirked and leaned against the window frame, his arms crossed.

"I followed ya. Thought we could talk." He said, Yukiko grasped her blanket tightly and swallowed hard.

"A-about…w-what?" She mumbled a bit of scared of what might happen. After all he was there, in her room, in the middle of the night. Suddenly Hotstreak pushed himself off the wall and moved toward Yukiko. Her heart began to pounded in her chest as he got closer, and closer until he stood over her. Hotstreak then dipped to her level and grinned.

"So how's your evening going? Snow-child?" He whispered into her ear. Yukiko's eyes widened, and pushed herself away from him.

"H-how did…"

"Wasn't too hard," Hotstreak said, "You made it pretty easy. Especially when you managed to burn me that day when I grabbed you. Only someone with ice powers could do that."

"S-so…w-what…what are you, going to do n-now?" Yukiko asked. Hotstreak didn't reply at first. Then he surprised Yukiko by pinning her to her bed, she gasped as her face started to burn red with surprise. He then surprised her by pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled away he smirked at her.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

**End of chapter 7! What'd you think? Review! No Flames please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Ok, so I haven't read any reviews for this story just yet, so I have no idea what you guys thought of the huge plot bomb I just dropped on you. Yukiko is Snow-child, to be honest I was a little afraid I made it too obvious; what with Yukiko talking about how her name could mean Snow Child, and all that. Then when Yukiko 'burned' Francis, I thought for sure that you guys would have figured it out. This chapter I'll explain to you, what the deal is. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Hotstreak laid next to Yukiko in her bed, breathing heavily. It was well into the night, and Hotstreak had just finished confronting Yukiko about being the new bang-baby that was giving Static a hard time. The confrontation ended in a fire and icy passion. Yukiko looked to Hotstreak from the corner of her eyes nervously, neither of them spoke for some time. That is until Hotstreak rolled over and placed his arm across Yukiko's waist.

"I-I…y-you…we…"

"Uh-huh…"

"B-but…"

"What?" Hotstreak grumbled looking to Yukiko whose face was turning red from embarrassment. She shook her head silently, biting her lip to keep from saying anything foolish. The very idea that Francis Stone was actually there, and it wasn't part of some kind of crazy dream, was still sinking in. Hotstreak, seeing the young girl's embarrassment, smirked and moved his hand to her face, he then propped himself up on his other hand.

"You're cute when you embarrassed." He said, causing Yukiko's face to burn redder, "So how'd pull it off?"

"Eh?"

"Snow-child, queen of the cold hearted." Hotstreak said. Yukiko let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I-it's a long story…"she mumbled, "…I-I…really don't want to talk about it."

Hotstreak pursed his lips, he really did want to know how she managed to pull off such a thing. The two seemed like two totally different people after all. Yukiko, for example, was shy and seemed to have low self esteem, not to mention she frightened easily. Snow-child however, was vindictive, cold, and calculating, and a bit arrogant. However, instead of pressing the matter, Hotstreak merely pulled Yukiko closer to him and nuzzled her neck, making her all the more flustered.

~0~

The next day Virgil and Richie were surprised to see Yukiko walking through school with a smile on her face. The two looked to each other, after the conversation they had yesterday they had figured she'd still be pretty miffed. However, there she was down the hall smiling like she had Aced the worlds hardest test—which she probably would have known her.

"What's up with her?" Virgil asked, "not that I mind the fact that she looks a bit happier than usual."

"Who knows, maybe her parents gave her a little more freedom." Richie said, "Either way she looks like she's in a pretty good mood, might be a good chance to ask her about joining the team again."

"Maybe," Virgil said, then began pushing Richie ahead of him.

"Hey!"

"By all means Romeo, ask her." He said pushing Richie over toward Yukiko, who walked through the halls. They were cut off however by three boys who advanced on Yukiko, cornering her in the hall. Yukiko froze seeing the trio. Her smile soon faded when the leader, a large boy with a blue bandana on his head cut her off from her path. The other two stood on either side of her.

"C-can I help you?" She mumbled as the trio surrounded her. The leader of the boys smirked and leaned on the lockers.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. See we've got an overdue project for class." He said. Yukiko swallowed hard and gave a sheepish smile.

"W-well, I suppose y-you…you should get…t-to work…o-on it." She mumbled hiding behind her bag. The other two boys laughed menacingly, making Yukiko shrink in fear. Meanwhile further down the hall Virgil and Richie watched helplessly as the boys slapped Yukiko's bag to the ground. Papers and notebooks scattered the ground while the boys laughed.

"I was thinking of something different." The leader said, suddenly a fire ball flew between the two hitting the locker and knocking the leader off his feet. The other two glared and looked to see Hotstreak coming in hot.

"Lay off her!" He growled, stomping over to the trio and grabbing the leader by the shirt, "You try to bully Yukiko again and I'll make you charcoal."

Hotstreak then dropped the boy who took off running with the rest of his crew. He then turned to Yukiko who was picking her things from the ground. He knelt down and helped her retrieve her things.

"Ya coulda froze those jerks yaknow." He grumbled, as he helped her stand. Yukiko shook her head.

"And give up Snow-child and mine's secret?" She asked, Hotstreak paused, she had a point.

"Yukiko, you ok?" Richie asked as he and Virgil ran up to the duo. Yukiko fixed her glasses and nodded with a smile.

"Indeed, th-thanks to Francis." She said smiling up at him sweetly. Hotstreak's face burned a slight shade of red.

"Yeah well…don't get a big head about it." He grumbled, "Anyway, we still on later?"

Yukiko nodded, then Hotstreak walked off, eyeing the two boys as he left. Once gone the duo looked to Yukiko whose face was flustered as she smiled back at him. The two boys looked to each other and then to their small friend.

"What's that all about?" Virgil asked. Yukiko, snapping out of her little day dream. Her face turned red as she giggled.

"O-oh, well…hee…nothing really." She said in a bubbly sort of tone. Virgil and Richie scowled, they recognized that look. Yukiko didn't have to tell them for them to know, however she did, "F-francis and I a-are sort of…seeing on another."

"What?!"

"U-uhm…yes?" Yukiko mumbled a bit frightened by their response. Virgil and Richie scowled.

"Don't you think you're over stepping yourself a bit? Hotstreak's a bang baby!" Richie said, Yukiko scowled back.

"S-so are you two." She mumbled.

"Yeah, but neither of us have a criminal record as long as the attendance list at Dakota High!" Virgil shouted, "Besides I thought the kidnapped you! Or did you forget that."

"I-I didn't forget!" Yukiko mumbled, "I-I remember, b-b-but Francis…h-he's much sweeter than the Meta-breed. A-after all, he…helped Alva and I w-while you fought Snow-child."

"Yukiko, you're a smart girl. You really need to think about this. A guy like Hotstreak, he's gonna get you hurt. Either psychically or emotionally." Richie said, Yukiko looked down at her feet.

"I-I thank you for your advice Richie, Virgil." She said then looked up, "However, I am happy with this. My first relationship, it would be nice, if my first real friends would also be happy for me."

"We are happy, just…why'd it have to be a guy like Hotstreak?" Virgil asked Yukiko shrugged.

"He's a sweet person. Really." She said.

"The only time 'Hotstreak' and 'sweet' go together is when the word 'not' is between 'em." Richie said, "I've got the bruises to prove it."

"I-if it makes you feel any better, I've asked him not to bully you…anymore." Yukiko mumbled. Virgil and Richie shook their heads. They couldn't believe what she was saying, even if she asked him not to, Hotstreak was downright mean.

"D-demo…about yesterday, w-when I blew up on you two…about Snow-child," She went on, "I'm sorry. I-I've also reconsidered you're offer."

"Great, but how are ya gonna keep our secret with Hotstreak around?" Richie asked, "I don't think he's gonna like the idea of you hangin out with us if _he's_ your new boyfriend."

"Ah, leave that up to me. I'm sure I can manage." She said, then began walking, "A-anyhow, w-we're late for class."

~0~

Afterclass Yukiko walked down to the courtyard. School was over, and she was walking to her driver when she noticed he wasn't there. He was late. Yukiko sighed as she held her books and walked to the end of the walk and sat on the concrete wall. She would just have to wait. Yukiko sat and began to hum as she brought out a notebook.

"Mirror, tell me something…tell me who's the loneliest, of all…" She mumbled, then began to write words down on her paper when she felt someone stand behind her. she jumped in surprise, falling off the concrete wall and onto the cement below, dropping her things. When she looked up she saw Virgil and Richie, they looked to her apologetically.

"Sorry bout that. Forgot." Richie said, helping Yukiko up, while Virgil picked up her bag. When he picked up a slip of paper he noticed something peculiar on it. It was a map of Edwin Alva's labs.

"What's this? I thought you weren't going to merge with this guy." He said, pointing to the paper. Yukiko looked up and snatched it from her.

"Don't look at me, m-my father was the one who agreed to it." She explained.

"You mean even after you nearly got killed on his watch? Or how about the fact that he had two of his flunkies capture Static?" Virgil growled. Richie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down V, it's not her fault." He said, Virgil then looked to see the frightened look on Yukiko's face.

"Sorry…but how can your dad let something like that happen?" He asked.

"All's fair in love and financial gain." She said, taking her bag from Richie, "Besides, M-mr. Alva's company could really help with a lot of things. He's even cleared a special area in which Yamamoto Incorporated can build a new HQ. W-we could change a lot of lives with the research we do."

"And by we you mean…?" Virgil asked.

"I mean myself a small group of extremely gifted scientists and engineers." Yukiko explained.

"Crash*." Richie said giving Yukiko a double thumbs up. Yukiko gave him a confused look, "I mean cool."

"So, you said you gave a second thought to come help us out right?" Virgil asked, Yukiko nodded and pulled out a file from her bag.

"Oh yes, I-I've done some research on the Bang babies in Dakota." She said, "Th-there's a lot of stuff, h-however thanks to F-francis, I was able to sort through it all."

"What?!"

Yukiko let out a slight yelp, their reactions to things was starting to freak her out, "U-uhm…y-yes? Francis, b-being a bang baby himself, a-and working w-with a lot of them…he was able to help me."

"Hotstreak doing research, who'd have thought." Richie said, "I still can't believe you two are dating. How'd that happen anyway."

"I-I don't think now's the time t-to talk about that." Yukiko said her face turning red.

"He does have a point. Hotstreak doesn't usually go for girls like you." Virgil said, "Come to think of it, I've only ever seen him with bang baby girls."

"O-oh? W-well…I don't know how to explain that…B-but I can help you w-with the bang-babies." She said, "J-just as long as you don't bring up F-francis."

"No promises on that one. If Hotstreak tries anything funny we're hauling his butt back to jail." Virgil said. Yukiko pouted.

"W-what if I-I promise to reform him? I-I'm sure he'd listen…" She said.

"One chance, that's it. Ok Yukiko?" Virgil said. Yukiko nodded.

"I-I'm sure I can…I can do it." She said with a smile.

~0~

Meanwhile down town Hotstreak walked into an abandoned building. It was his and Snow-child's—or more over his and Yukiko's—own secret hide away. He had decided to sit and wait there for Yukiko to arrive later. however when he got inside he noticed that Yukiko—or Snow-child was already there reading a magazine.

"Yukiko? I thought you were going home." He said, Snow-child looked up.

"Not Yukiko, I'm Snow-child. Well her snow-clone anyhow." She explained then went back to reading, "I sit here until the real Yukiko gets back, call me a guard dog if you will."

"How is that possible? I thought her powers didn't work far away." Hotstreak said.

"They don't but once a snow-clone is formed it can stay alive so long as I'm kept a decent cold temperature." She said, "Which this area here, is. Kept a good old 20 degrees. I can keep this cool disposition, and since I won't melt I can also fight off almost any intruders."

"Unless they're me." He said, Snow-child looked up from her magazine and smiled coolly. She then stood and walked to Hotstreak and placed her hands on his chest.

"But you wouldn't attack me. You _are_ dating me after all. And you wouldn't dare hurt me. Right?" she asked, leaning her head on his chest, "after what you did last night I don't think you'd want to do that."

"Wrong." Hotstreak growled, igniting himself. Snow-child let out a scream and back away as her body began to melt until she was nothing more than a puddle of water. Hotstreak scowled at the water that used to be Snow-child and scowled as he sat down on an old couch.

"I can't stand girls like you."

**If this is confusing anyone please, tell me and I'll clear it all up. If it's about Hotstreak and Snow-child, well you're just gonna have to wait for future chapters to find out. (*) a reference to Young Justice! Where the voice actor for Richie is also loveable and adorable Bart Allen AKA Impulse! Btw…RICHIE'S GAY!? I had no idea! Someone told me that he was and that came a huge surprise to me. Oh well in this he's hetero. Cause he has a thing for Yukiko. Ever so slightly noticed however. Review please. Byye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Wow I'm ply on chapter nine. Bummer. It's been really slow on the reviews as of late. Not just with this story but with all my stories. If I don't get some reviews soon I might stop fanficting….that's not good! I don't wanna stop fanficting! I enjoy it too much…but when people don't review my stories I lose interest, and if I lose interest in my own stories I abandon them….this is bad….oh…**

"So this is where you do your hero work." Yukiko said, staring at amazement as the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude. Richie and Virgil had brought her there since she had discovered that they were Static and Gear. She had been able to piece if together when Static had saved her and Edwin Alva from Snow-child, the evil snow-girl who had been trying to destroy the Yamamoto family. "This is amazing."

"It doesn't really take much does it?" Virgil asked with a smirk. Yukiko cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she asked back. Virgil paused.

"Er, never mind. Yaknow Yukiko Richie made a lot of the gear Static and Gear use." He said, then pointed to Richie who blushed a bit.

"Well I don't like to brag or nuthin…" He said scratching a none existent itch on the back of his head. Yukiko smiled sweetly.

"Th-that's amazing." She said, "I'm really impressed…but…a-are you sure you trust me enough to show me all this?"

"Sure, you won't tell anyone about this. I mean you haven't told Hotstreak about Virg and me being Static and Gear." Richie said, "We trust you."

"I-I see…I'm so happy to have people who trust me." Yukiko said sweetly, "Actually, I'm happy to finally have friends. Hee, thank you so much."

"Of course, always good to have friends." Virgil said. Yukiko nodded.

"Indeed. N-now, about this Bang Baby thing…I-I'm willing to help i-in any way that I am able." She said, "H-however certain engagements w-will require me…t-to stay home, you know"

"Don't worry, we get it." Richie said, moving to his work bench, "In the mean time we should keep in touch, in case anything happens."

He then placed a shock box in Yukiko's hands.

"W-what is this?" She asked, inspecting the small walkie-talkie.

"We call it the Shock Box! I made it so that V and I could keep in touch." Richie explained, "You can use it to call either me or Virg at anytime. Better than a cellphone."

"How fascinating…" Yukiko mumbled, looking at the small walkie-talkie.

"Th-this is really…amazing! Sugoi…" She said in a slight shout, she then took a look at her watch and frowned, "O-oh, but I really must be going. I-I promised F-francis—"

"Say no more." Richie said, cutting Yukiko off before she could finish. He didn't really want to hear whatever the two were planning on doing. "Want one of us to walk you home…or whatever?"

Yukiko shook her head, "No…that won't be necessary. Thank you once again…th-this experience…it's amazing. A-and it's an honor having to be able to…to work with you."

"No prob Yukiko." Virgil said, "Meanwhile, Richie and I will go on patrol. If we see anything involving Snow-child—"

"I can't help you with that." Yukiko said sternly, though given her natural softly spoken voice it didn't come out too threatening, "I-I can help you with any other b-b-bang baby…just…just not her! I'm really sorry you two…b-b-but when it comes to Snow-child…I-I-I can't help you."

"But Yukiko, she's just going to keep hurting you and your parents." Richie said.

"Not to mention whatever she might have planned for Dakota." Virgil said, "If Static and Gear don't do something Dakota and you will be in big trouble."

"I-I'm aware of that. B-but…but….I just can't." Yukiko said her eyes stinging with the threat of tears, "S-snow-child…sh-she'd kill me if I tried to do anything to stop her….I-I'm sorry Virgil, Richie…I-I-I just can't."

"Relax Yukiko, we won't make you." Richie said putting his hands on Yukiko's shoulders. "And we won't let Snow-child hurt you. Or anyone."

Yukiko fixed her glasses, and blushed a bit from the close contact from a boy. even if she was dating Hotstreak, being close to...well anyone was still nerve wracking to Yukiko. She bit her lip and nodded to the blonde haired boy.

"Y-yes…I…I have to go now." She mumbled and moved away from Richie. "S-sayonara."

With that Yukiko took off away from the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, and away from Virgil and Richie. Once gone Virgil walked up to Richie and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Nice heroics there man, but next time, you probably shouldn't cut her off." He said, Richie narrowed his eyes, "I know, I'm not a big fan of Hotstreak either. But believe me, it's probably better to just let this one go."

"Yeah maybe, or maybe Hotstreak will hurt her. We both know what he's capable of." Richie said.

"Listen Rich, I don't want to see her get hurt any more than you do. But she seems pretty determined about this, and the Snow-child thing. Maybe we should just back off for now." Virgil said. Richie sighed.

"Yeah, ok." He said, "Come on let's go on patrol."

~0~

Meanwhile at the abandoned building Snow-child had currently been occupying, Hotstreak sat on a once frozen and now soggy—because he de-iced it—couch, reading a magazine and waiting for the real Yukiko to show up. He had melted her weird little Snow-child snow-clone she had made in order to keep out intruders, he had also melted a lot of the ice covered décor to make himself more comfortable.

"W-why is it so hot in here?" Yukiko's voice mumbled as she walked into the room. Hotstreak looked up from his magazine and smirked as he sat up.

"Oh? Does it bother you? Maybe I should leave." He said smoothly, making Yukiko blush as she walked up to him. He then stood and looked down at the small black haired girl. "So what's the plan today?"

"W-well…I-I…" She began nervously, then looked about the room, "Where's m-my snow-child clone? A-actually what happened h-here?"

"Got cold." Hotstreak said in a bored tone, Yukiko scowled at him, "Anyway what's with that nervous act here?"

"Act?" Yukiko repeated, "B-believe it or not…f-francis, m-my stuttering…and my….nervousness are…are not acts…"

"It's not? Then explain Snow-child." Hotstreak said, Yukiko bit her lip.

"S-snow-child…and I are t-two very different people…" She said as she removed her hair things and letting her hair fall flat against her back. Hotstreak scowled, he didn't get it.

"I don't get it."

"W-well, h-have you ever heard of…g-gemini syndrome?" Yukiko mumbled. Hotstreak gave her a puzzled look, "H-how about…u-uhm…m-multi-personality syndrome? S..split personality?"

"Heard of it, don't know what it is." He said scratching the back of his head. Yukiko smiled a bit.

"B-basically…it's a mental illness where a person has two or more personalities." She explained tugging at her black hair which slid off and exposed snow white hair.

"That's a wig?" Hotstreak said surprising Yukiko.

"Y-y-yes…?" She asked, "M-my hair is naturally white…m-my parents don't l-like that though…s-so I-I wear a black wig…"

"That's dumb." He grumbled, "You were saying?"

"R-right…" Yukiko mumbled, then continues, "N-normally a person isn't aware of the second personality, which in turn causes a lot of problems for said person. M-my condition i-is very rare…I-I'm aware of Snow-child…and she…is aware of me. B-but we aren't exactly a-aware of each others' activities all the time."

"Riiight. Is this something you're born with? Or what?" he asked. Yukiko shrugged.

"Not always…sometimes i-it's triggered by traumatic experience, i-in which the subject wishes to escape, and thus…s-said second personality is created." She mumbled, then removed her glasses.

"So what happened to you?" Hotstreak asked.

"Sorry babe, that's a story for a different day." Yukiko said, this time in a low and sultry tone, it was then that Hotstreak noticed that it was no longer Yukiko talking, but Snow-child.

"What just happened?"

"Little Yukiko triggered the personality switch," Snow-child explained crossing her arms, she then glared, "oh and I'm going to pretend that you didn't melt my face off earlier. Asshole."

"Trigger?"

"The thing that switches our personalities." She said, "It's obviously way too complicated for someone like you to understand. So I won't bore you with the details, but basically there's something that triggers our personality to switch."

"What's your trigger?" Hotstreak asked coolly. Yukiko smirked and narrowed her eyes as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Ah, you're adorable. To think I would trust you with a secret after you melted me." She said, "That's a secret best kept between me, and cry baby. Now, with that out of the way, let's turn Dakota city upside down."

**I hate short chapters. But anything longer than this and it would have ended badly sorry. Review please. Bye!**


End file.
